Her Love Gives Me Strength
by Darkfireblade
Summary: My first story, Tidus and his friend Jason are trying to protect the ones they hold dear. Mysteries and secrets are revealed about Yuna's past. The past is what always haunts us. TidusYuna, Rating for some language and goriness. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Her Love Gives Me Strength**_

Before the Story Begins

I must say that when I first wrote this story I was about 13 or 14. I have recently gone over it and noticed some major problems with it. So now I can do what I should have done long ago: Revised it to be completely accurate and flow nicely. I had to laugh at how poorly my grammar and plot design was. Well here it goes.

I added a couple of characters to this story of Tidus/Yuna. This will be the first story I have written on this site. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFX

* * *

**

_**Chapter 1**_

It was a regular day for the one we call Tidus. As he stumbled into his bathroom he slowly began to fix his hair. Once he had woken up a bit he got dressed and ate breakfast. The twenty-two year old male jumped out the door to be greeted by his mysterious friend Jason.

"You ready to go?" asked Jason smirking.

"What does it look like?"

Both boys started their motorcycles and took off. The road flew by as their College came into view. Zanarkand Academy was one of the top schools in the whole of Spira. It had been destroyed about 1000 years ago by some monstrosity known as Sin. However thanks to High Summoner Braska, Sin was completely obliterated and would never be coming back again. About five years after Sin's death, people rebuilt Zanarkand so that it was livable.

Tidus lived partially with his Father, Jecht. The man usually was gone and never around. He had been a guardian to High Summoner Braska and was constantly bombarded with political and social stress. No one would have figured Jecht was actually Tidus' father, because there didn't seem to be a resemblance. Only Jason knew of the experienced blitzball star Jecht's and the young blitzball star Tidus' relation.

**(Tidus POV)**

My best friend, Jason, is a tall muscular young man. He is a blitzball star much like myself, but he is mysterious even to me. I try to ask him about his past, but he blows off the subject. I have known him ever since I moved here about nine years. He has taught me a lot of the things that I would need in college. Socially in school, I am among the mid class students. Jason, on the other hand, isn't even classified. No one really knows how to classify him since no one knows that much about him.

**(Normal POV)**

They flew across the terrain towards school; passing busses, girls walking, and avoiding pedestrians at all costs. Soon reaching their destination, they hopped off and walked in.

"I just got done fixing my hair." Tidus grumbled.

"Get over it." Jason stated flatly.

"Let's see how you react if your hair was messed up."

"I could really care less." (Bell rings) "Joy. I just love English in the morning." Jason said sarcastically.

-**In Class**-

"Class! Pay attention! We have a new student. His name is Shian. You can go sit beside Yuna."

**(Tidus POV)**

Ah, Yuna. I haven't talked to her in a while. I really haven't gotten the chance since she is considered one of the popular kids now. Once everyone found out who her father had been they instantly accepted her. I say that because her parents…are dead. They died almost eleven years ago. I had learned it from her when we had started to become friends after I had moved here. Like I said before she had become popular and stopped spending time with me. Krystal, her best friend, had been the same with Jason. They use to be good friends, but once again the students found out about her famous parents and stole her, as I put it, away from Jason. I just wish we could, well, get back together as friends again.

I don't know what it is, but that new kid creeps me out. Jason seems to feel my uneasiness about him.

**(Normal POV)**

Tidus soon started to fall asleep until he was nudged and given a slip of paper addressed to himself and Jason. He handed it to Jason for him to hold onto it until class had ended. After five minutes the bell rang.

All the young adults sprinted to get out of the classroom.

"Jason, Tidus!" yelled the teacher over the stampede.

"Yes, Ms. Bergsieker?" the boys answered in unison.

"Can you boys be kind and show Shian around."

"Yes ma'm."

Shian walked over in the direction of the boys. It took them most of the morning to show him around. He said his thanks and left for his next class, which was lunch. Jason and Tidus had worked up an appetite.

"I'm so hungry." Tidus whined.

"Well then hurry up and get in line." his blonde haired companion stated pushing him in front of himself.

At that moment Jason's cell phone began to ring.

"Yes." He answered casually.

"Jason you aren't allowed to have your cell phone on during school." Tidus warned.

"I get to have mine on Tidus. Anyway I need to go somewhere."

"Where?"

"It doesn't concern so don't worry."

"Don't be late for class. You know how Lulu gets when you are late for her science class."

"No possible way that I can be late. Oh! Here is paper you gave me first hour." With that he left the gym.

**-Meanwhile at Lunch-**

Tidus finally found a spot to sit. After doing so he opened the slip of paper and began reading:

_**Dear Jason and Tidus,**_

_How you have you two been? We apologize for ignoring you for these past couple of years. It took us up until now to realize that the people we had been calling friends were just our friends because we had famous parents. We pray you can forgive us and give us a chance to catch up with you. We could meet after your Blitzball game at 6:00 p.m. tonight. We will be cheering you on. We will also be in section 15, seats 12 and 13. Meet us after the game and we can go somewhere and talk about whatever._

_Your old friends,_

_**Yuna and Krystal**_

"Wow, talk about irony." Tidus said as he started to daydream.

Not knowing a pair of eyes (just two eyes) watched his and Jason's every move.

He snapped out of his daydream as soon the words, that most principles dislike, were shouted.

"FOOD FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Crap!" he yelled as he dove under the table and then crawled over to the door to escape.

Tidus was finally able to get out of there without getting food on him. Once he caught his breath, he noticed Jason leaning against the wall. Tidus failed to notice the change in his friend's attire.

"That was quick." Tidus said.

The boys watched as food went everywhere. Suddenly the bell rang, not only to signify the end of lunch but also tell the students that the food fight was over. Jason then asked for the note.

"Hadn't you already seen the note?"

"No I thought it would be polite until we could both look at it." came Jason's reply.

Young, food-covered adults suddenly burst through the door and the two sighed.

"Two more hours to go." complained the males.

"Hey at least we have Physical Education last hour." comforted Jason.

"That is at least fun."

Seventh hour past like butter melting on toast or in other words fast. P.E. finally was starting. Dodge ball was the game and the teams were basically the popular people vs. the unpopular and Jason.

"Start!" yelled Auron.

All of them ran to the middle of the room and grabbed all they could carry.

Tidus and Jason, being blitzball players, had the best accuracy. Most of the people knew who they needed to go after, Jason. He was practically the only threat on the court. Everyone watched in shock as he would simply dodge them, usually by twisting unnaturally. Soon he was throwing the ball so fast it practically blew people away when it passed them. The hour slowly began to wind down. At the end of the hour, all the players collapsed where they stood.

"That was fun and exhausting. We got a game in 3 hours. Let's rest until then." Tidus cautioned.

"Good luck!" Yuna and Krystal yelled waving and then disappearing into the girl's restroom.

"Tidus we have the extra class to go to now. We better hurry." Jason stated.

**-Twenty Minutes Later-**

"Class, welcome to advance swordsmanship and today we have a special guest. Everybody… all 5 of you…meet Sephiroth, the One-Winged Angel."

Gasps were heard throughout the room.

"I was asked by a friend to come and visit you guys. I wanted to see why it is he spoke so highly of you, and just in case you needed some help training." Sephiroth announced as he winked to someone.

No one paid attention to who he had winked to. They were too busy starting at the famous one-winged angel, Sephiroth.

"Now let's see what you people can do." Sephiroth challenged.

One by one the showed him what they could do. When it was Jason's turn, he challenged Sephiroth to actually fight him.

"You don't need to fight him. Sephiroth, you're one of they best sword fighters on this planet." the instructor said to Jason.

"I don't mind," Sephiroth interrupted, "I finally might have a challenge."

A couple of silent statements were said, but Jason paid no attention to them.

"You ready?" Jason challenged.

"Sure."

Both of them stood on either side of the room. Auron put down his arm signaling for them to start. Immediately they drew their swords and rushing at each other. The clang of swords rang all over the gym. Unknowingly to them, Jason's and Tidus' old friends were watching even though they were supposed to be home. The two girls gasped as Jason nearly decapitated Sephiroth and the older man almost did the same to his opponent. They continued to dodge each other's blades and they seem to being teasing each other. It was as though neither of them were being completely serious.

**(Tidus POV)**

They seemed equally matched. The only disadvantage was that Jason was a little bigger and Sephiroth was quicker, but it still appeared as though they were evenly matched. I had never seen him fight then way he was now. The way he moved, swung, and how he was able to match Sephiroth step by step amazed everyone there! They continually fought until the end of class. Then Auron blew the whistle to signify that it was tie.

**(Normal POV)**

"It's been a while hasn't it Jason." the silver haired man stated.

"It has been a while."

"Mind explaining?" Everyone said in unison.

"Should I tell them or should you Sephiroth"

"All you know of the Crusaders right?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with you?" All of them inquired an explanation.

"There are still threats of monsters and fiends in Spira, and I am a part of a group of elite slayers." he explained. "When a big threat appears I am called. I met Jason after he had been attacked by one many years ago. It had almost killed him and I barely made it out alive. We became rivals that day and have been dueling each other ever since."

"I never knew that." Krystal whispered.

"Remember, we haven't talked for about two years now." Yuna reminded her. "Plus, even when we were with them we never learned much about Jason. He likes to keep to himself."

"Oh… yeah."

"Your boyfriend knows Sephiroth and he can go toe to toe with him." She taunted Krystal.

"Shut up Yuna. He's not my boyfriend anyway. Well, your boyfriend is a star blitz player."

"So is yours!"

"I guess you win this one…"

They sneaked away as quietly as possible.

**(Jason POV)**

I introduced Sephiroth to Tidus and he almost had a heart attack. After he left Tidus and I walked outside to go home and get ready for the game. Sephiroth hadn't made it to his vehicle so I quickly ran up to him.

**(Normal POV)**

"Hey Sephiroth?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for only telling them you're a part of the Crusaders. Life would be a pain if every one knew about it. Anyway, could you do me one last favor?" Jason asked.

"Sure. What is it you would ask of me?"

"Do you think that you could come to the Blitzball game, and sit by some friends of mine?"

"Is one of them your girlfriend?" He teased.

"You always tease me about her. You're the one with a girlfriend lover boy."

"Don't start this again! What seats will they be sitting in?" Sephiroth asked trying to change the subject.

"They'll be in section 15, seats 12 and 13. The one in seat 12 is Yuna and the one in seat 13 is Krystal."

"Lucky you. I have section 15, seat 14 anyway."

"I guess I owe you then?" Jason asked.

"Whatever." he said off-handedly

"See you there."

* * *

I have always liked Sephiroth, except for his psychotic attempt to destroy the planet. In this story he's good and stuff so I hope you enjoy the way he will be perceived. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed this story. Thank you for reading this story. It's originally my first one and now I am just revising it. PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your reviews. They're a great help and encouragement. Well on with the story!!

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own FFX.

* * *

**

_**Chapter 2**_

The boys drove towards the Grand Zanarkand Stadium. As they flew along crazed fans screamed and yelled their names. Once arriving at the stadium they ran into Yuna, Krystal, Rikku, Auron, Wakka, and Lulu.

"Sir Auron…Sir Wakka…Lady Lulu…I thought you all had busy schedules!" Tidus commented.

"It's not every day that you get to see Sephiroth's Rival and an old friend play Blitzball." Rikku said bouncing up and down.

After realizing what she said she instantly covered her mouth. Then she tried to hide behind Auron.

"What!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" everyone yelled

"Rikku can I see you for a minute?" Jason firmly stated.

"O..kk.kay."

He took her aside from everyone stood there clueless.

"How did you know?"

"Yunie told me." she answered putting a little distance between herself and Jason.

"But how would she know?" Jason calmly asked.

"She stayed after school to watch you practically teach swordsmanship to your class. I heard you're quite the fighter and both of you almost took each other's heads off. Did you really go toe to toe with The One Winged Angel?"

"Technically I fought both One Winged Angels," he whispered to himself. "but I digress. Make sure none of you let that get out. If it does the popular kids will start bugging me. If the try to 'befriend' me I shove their heads that are already up their butts higher." Jason's cell phone interrupting his little rant.

"Hey Jason it's Sephiroth. I'm sorry to announce that I don't have seat 14, but I have 6 extra VIP tickets. The crusader found out I was here and they wanted to treat me. They asked if I had any friends that I wanted to be with me. I was wondering if you might know anyone that I can give to on such short notice."

"I have already thought of 6 people. Course they're standing right next to me. Should I tell you their names?"

"Yes, that would be helpful."

"Their names are Auron, Rikku, Wakka, Lulu, Yuna, and Krystal. There were going to be a couple more, but they weren't able to make it today."

"Okay, just take them in the back way. I'll meet you there."

"Everyone follow me."

"What about the game?" Yuna asked.

Jason didn't answered. He just walked away, so everyone followed him. They came to a wall and stopped. Soon everyone realized that the floor they had been standing on was gone. Rikku, curious as she always is, tried to feel the ground, but was shocked to find her hand coming in contact with nothing. Then everyone began to get freaked out while Jason and Tidus were chuckling.

"What so funny?" yelled Yuna to Tidus.

"You think that there is no floor. Good thing Jason is with us."

"Why's that?"

"This is a secret entrance for us more famous blitz players." Tidus said placing his hands behind his head.

"Oh." She understood.

Suddenly they began to ascend into the air. Eventually it stopped at a certain section of the wall. It started to glow. A big silver **X **appeared and started to pulse. Jason halted and pressed his hand in the middle where a black diamond-shaped glyph was. The outline of his hand showed blood red. Suddenly the structure disappeared to reveal someone leaning next to an elaborate door.

"Now that you're here we can go into the VIP seating area." Sephiroth laughed.

"Sephiroth these are my friends…Sir Auron…Sir Wakka…Tidus…Lady Rikku…Lady Lulu…High Summoner Braska's daughter Yuna…and Krystal. Kimarhi isn't here right now." He introduced as each one by one bowed.

"Lady Yuna, I'm sorry about your loss all those years ago, but your father was a great man. I joined the crusaders because of him. You should be proud." He said with a bow.

"Thank you Sir Sephiroth. I'm just glad I was able to at least know him before he was killed."

After a brief silence the silver-haired man spoke to Jason off to the side.

"Which one is your girlfriend?" Sephiroth whispered.

"Don't make me have to hurt you. I have a particular sword that would be glad to meet you!" he spat back.

Turning back to his guests, the legendary swordsman addressed them.

"Come, I have seats for all of you. I heard they were the best seats in the entire stadium."

"Your boyfriends rock." Rikku whispered to Yuna and Krystal causing them to blush.

"Come on slowpokes!" Wakka yelled cheerfully.

The game was going to start in 20 minutes. Fans poured in through the entrances and Jason jumped out the VIP booth, followed by Tidus. They ran towards the dome of water. Their friends watched them dive in; then reappear on the top metal circle of the water sphere. Swarms of admirers rushed in to witness the two star players dive off the top support circle, into the crystal clear water, where they were joined by the rest of the team. Half way though the first period a couple of the players had already been ejected from the sphere. Once Tidus was knocked out, but he quickly got back in. The halftime bell rang. The score was 3 to 2 in the Abe's favor. The Zanarkand Abes met in their locker room to come up with a strategy.

"Jason, we could try the play we have been practicing."

"Good thinking James. Okay, we'll do it! Everybody remember what to do?" Tidus exclaimed.

"Yes!!!!!" Shouted the team.

"Oh yeah team, not to put pressure in you guys, but Sephiroth is watching us play. Let's show him what we can do!"

"YEAH!!!!!"

They ran into the sphere ready and raring to go. Their breath was surprising normal, considering this was a very decisive game for them. If they won, they would be going to the Spira Blitzball Tournament in about three weeks. The other team was positioned. The ball flew up. Then in a split second the play began to take form. Jason shot up. Marcus passed the ball to James. James threw it to Steve. Steve picked up the plan by passing to Tidus at half field…court…place… whatever it is called. The blond male began to perform his famous Sphere Shot. He powered up and let it loose, but instead of heading straight, it flew upwards. It continued out of the sphere and into the sky. There was Jason… standing on that very same sphere supporter he had been at the beginning of thegame. He kneeled and jumped high into the heavens. Spinning like a hurricane his concentration was all into this shot. All the worries of his mind cleared. The crowd froze in anticipation. The seconds counted down as Jason concentrated. Suddenly his eyes shot open. The male released all the power he had into that shot. The ball struck the water, sending a sound wave throughout the entire town. Seconds passed before he landed on his feet and stood upright. All of a sudden a high pitched scream filled the ears of the fans. A bullet-like object entered the area and struck Jason as he turned to face it. A blinding cloud of smoke ensnared his body and most of the crowd near him. The entire stadium went silent and into a state of shock.

"Oh boy, that one might leave a mark." Sephiroth said looking at the towering pillar of smoke.

A laugh shook the stadium and the people contained within it. Some people knew that laugh because of the fact they had fought this character before. Tidus got out of the sphere to check if his friend had survived. As he proceeded to get out he craned his neck to see the attacker. The man appeared to be floating in mid air. As far as Tidus could remember this guy was one of Seymour's Lackey's. Just like Seymour this person was also half human, half guado.

"I thought I taught you a lesson last time, when I killed your beloved Seymour, Sartus!" said a familiar voice.

The smoke began to blow away and, there Jason stood, a massive sword resting on his shoulder. His clothes were only merely burnt by the projectile.

"Your attacks have gotten weaker." He continued to mock his assailant.

"You may have killed my brother Jason when it was just you, Seymour, and me. However this time I brought a couple of friends."

After saying so four other figures appeared. Tidus walked over next to Jason.

"I'll help you."

A sword struck the ground (or metal in this case) at his feet; it was from Sephiroth who had started to evacuate the fans.

"Okay. There's five-to-two…do you think it's fair?" Jason questioned.

"Well only if you didn't fight." Tidus answered smiling.

All the exits closed, sealing everyone in.

"We can't put any of these people in danger," Tidus explained, "This is such a drag. I was hopping that nothing would happen today."

"I know, but I guess we have to take the fight to them."

Both boys rocketed themselves into the air. Tidus pressed a button his shoes and began to float in mid-air. Jason on the other hand continued to fall until Large, metallic angel wings burst from his back.

"Jason what are those!?!?!"

"They're wings. What else do they look like?"

The battle began. Sartus used mostly magic to keep them at a distance and a sword just incase they got close enough to him. His helpers varied in size and weapon. Meanwhile Sephiroth was rushing to each exit, destroying each door, and setting the fans free from the heated battle going on within the dome.

Jason took out two of Sartus' helpers while Tidus was engaged with another. The last guarded their master. Tidus slashed down to send one of the villains flying into the ground below. Making sure to see if his opponent was done for he checked for a pulse. Finding none he blitzed towards the last guard. Jason beat Tidus to it and pulled out a slim broadsword. With a flick of his wrist the sword opened up to a bigger version. It had three diamond-shaped compartments that showed the mechanisms that caused the blade to expanded/compress. Locking the body guard's head in one of the holes Jason used his strength to launch him into the concrete. While this occurred, Sartus silently snuck up behind Tidus and stabbed him from behind. As the sword enter his body, searing pain struck Tidus motionless and speechless. The sword was retrieved with a sickening sound from the motionless body. Then the man picked up Tidus by the collar and laughed loudly for his triumph.

"Payback Jason…for taking my brother from me."

"No!!!!!! Tidus!" Yuna screamed tearfully.

Jason froze trying to take in what had just taken place. His anger began to reveal itself as the wind began to pick up. What appeared to be flames and darkness erupted from random places on his body. As the nanoseconds passed, the burst of fire and darkness increased considerably. Soon a maelstrom encased him.

"SHADOWBLAZE SLASH!"

Jason's voice rang throughout the stadium. The dark cyclone transferred to his sword, extending the blade 2x its original length. With one motion of his sword he cleaved Sartus' arm off. Suddenly the sword's power transferred to his wings. He seemed to be getting ready to fire himself like a rocket. As he was about to take off he then heard something flying through the air. Turning he watched as an arrow fly by his face, and striking the near dead, Sartus through his heart. Sartus' body began to fade into nothingness. Jason launched towards the falling body of his comrade. Catching it Jason quickly flew towards his friends.

"Yuna… use curaga, quickly!"

Nodding she began to perform the spell. She continued to do it almost until her body had become weak from the strain.

"It's not working." Sephiroth coldly stated.

* * *

Sorry to leave you hanging. Review Please, and tune in to see what happens next time. If you have any suggestions, please tell me so I can make it better. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry to leave you hanging last chapter! Thank you for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter, tidus4yuna

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own FFX.

* * *

**

_**Chapter 3**_

"There is only one person who could heal this." Jason said sternly.

-**Meanwhile**-

"Beep…Beep!" went an alarm on a control panel.

"I'm sorry, that's Jason, and it's a major emergency." Said a woman to a man.

"'Sign' it's no problem at all." The male answered.

**(Normal POV)**

Jason picked Tidus' body up and disappeared instantly in front of everyone's eyes. Then he reappeared and grabbing Yuna, disappeared once again.

-**Back with the other two**-

A gust of wind flew through the room as Jason, Tidus, and Yuna appeared.

"Laurel we…am I interrupting anything?" He said realizing there was his friend and blitzball teammate, James holding her hands.

"No, not at all." She answered blushing, "Put him over there."

-**While Laurel was diagnosing Tidus**-

"How long did we fight?" he asked James.

"I believe it was for about forty five minutes."

"Hey look…is that okay if I ask you what you were doing?"

"Sure." James sighed.

"You were going to pop the question weren't you?"

"Yes, how did you guess?"

"I knew that the first time you met you were going to be with her. Plus we technically won, so we're going to the Spira Blitzball Tournament. I thought that would be the perfect time for you to propose. I'm sorry for interrupting. Let me make it up to you."

"Jason!" Laurel called.

"I'll tell you later what I plan to do." Jason stated with a wink.

She took him aside to explain to him to what was wrong. She was trying not to worry Yuna.

"I am sorry Jason…" she hesitated, "…we need to find one of his relatives quickly. He has lost so much blood. His body won't be able to make it fast enough for him to survive."

"There is one, but their relationship is complicated. I highly doubt he'd come anyway."

"Is there any one close to him?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, but I can't allow her to do so. You already know my blood is…well you know."

"I see. You need to talk to her."

"I will."

Jason walked over to Yuna who was sitting beside Tidus as he laid there. He tried to get the words out, but they wouldn't come out. Luckily Yuna could sense what Jason was trying to convey to her.

"He needs blood, doesn't he?" she asked with concern

"Yes." Answering, trying to hide the pain.

"Then I will give it to him."

"I can't allow you to do that." the male stated firmly.

"Why?"

"I wish I could tell you."

"Please, you have to! Ever since that moment I tried healing, I felt like it was my fault for letting him die. My spells just wouldn't work…they always work." She said sobbing and falling into his arms looking for comfort.

"I…have no other choice, but to let you. I know how much he means to you."

He set her down, and got Laurel to get the instruments.

-**10 minutes later**-

"Jason she barely has any energy to move."

"I was afraid of that."

Jason silently entered the room. As he began to pick her up she spoke in a very low, weak voice.

"No…, please…let me stay by his side." She got out in a whisper.

"Okay."

He walked out of the room. Closing the door, he accidentally bumped into Laurel.

"Sorry." he whispered.

"It's no biggie. Jason?"

"Yes?"

"Is it okay to leave her there?"

"Yes it is. She may look weak, but you have no idea how strong her will is. She will stay by his side always. You can check on him in the morning. Go and talk with James. He's on the porch. Then try to get some rest. Okay?"

"Yes…I will do that. Good night."

Jason waited for her to get out of sight and hearing range. When she did he picked up his phone and said "James, she's coming."

"Thanks. I say you have paid me back more than you know."

"Have fun, but too much fun."

"Bye." James laughed on the other line and hung up.

As Jason stood there he heard an excited shriek.

"Mission accomplished." smiling he put his head down and fell asleep.

-**During the night**-

Yuna sat there in the darkness holding Tidus' hand. She was shaking, because she was cold and still weary from earlier.

"Tidus please don't leave me. You said you would be will with me forever. No, you said you would always be with me." She stated with a smile until she drifted into a deep sleep.

Jason realized something and went in. Grabbing a blanket, he placed it over Yuna's cold frame. He smiled at how there is no possible way that Tidus could die now. Yuna was by his side. He took his watch near the door and also fell into a deep sleep.

-**In the** **Morning**-

"Jason, wake up." A voice said.

He woke with a start grabbing the handle of his sword, slightly pulling it out.

"No it's all okay." Laurel said putting her hand up in a defensive manner.

"Oh!"

"You are too tense for a guy your age."

"Well then you don't know my life than."

"Um…thank you for what you did. It meant a lot to me."

"Hey, you should be thanking James."

"Don't lie to me. I know it was you. I may be blonde but I ain't stupid." She said sternly.

"It's pointless to argue with you. You caught me."

"Well like I said before. Thank you." Laurel jumped up and hugged him.

"I always have thanked you for what you've done for me. You know that well. How is he doing?"

She checks to see if Yuna is asleep. She then takes him out of the room.

"He's in a minor coma. Maybe if Yuna kissed him he'd wake up." she teased.

"I don't think she would do it."

"Why not?"

"Hey! I may be golden blond, but I ain't stupid. She's like reading a book; she would be way too shy to make the first move. Anyway will he be able to get out of his commas soon?"

"It all depends on him." Laurel answered truthfully.

-**1 hour later**-

"Laurel do you need help planning your wedding?" Jason asked out of the blue.

"Yes, I would definitely want help. Though, I would prefer it to be a girl that helped me. No offense to you Jason."

"That's fine with me. Yuna and Krystal would be glad to help. Well I'm gonna call everybody to tell where we are. They must be worried."

"Do that. Do you want something to drink or eat?"

"No not right now. If you don't mind, could you make breakfast for the children in the other room? They might be awake anytime soon."

"Sure."

Jason called his friends to give them the bad news and the good news. They were soon over to check on the couple (I mean Tidus and Yuna) and congratulate the almost married couple. Finally Yuna woke up to the fresh smell of scrambled eggs, blueberry muffins, and orange juice.

"Yunie are you going to be okay?" her worried cousin asked.

"I'll be okay. Tidus is going to be fine too." she smiled. "It's all thanks to Jason."

"You shouldn't be thanking me. You should thank yourself and Laurel. I merely brought him here." Jason said.

"But in my mind you still helped out." She countered.

Her friends left her to eat her breakfast and try to get Tidus out of his comma.

"Rikku don't worry Yuna is okay." Auron said trying to comfort her.

"But how will I know?" Rikku stated a little depressed sounding.

"What does your heart tell you?" He whispered.

"She'll be just fine. Thanks!" she answered then turning to Auron giving him a hug.

Yuna came bursting out the door with the brightest smile on her face.

"Tidus is awake!"

Everyone is rushed into the room, but Jason was stopped by a rumbling in his pocket. It was Sephiroth and apparently there was a really big threat this time.

"Hello...Hey Sephiroth…Tidus is up…Right now…Okay I'll be right over."

"Do you have to go?" Krystal silently said coming up behind him.

"I'm sorry, but I have to."

"Okay, but be quick with it. Most likely Tidus would like to see you again." She told him.

"I bet he ain't the only one." Jason whispered.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" she exclaimed giving the death glare.

"I swear, I said nothing! See ya." He said vanishing after those words.

The night came quickly. Tidus was well enough that he could go home, but Yuna insisted that he come to her place so she could finish healing him. Of course he didn't argue with her, because he already knew it would be pointless. Everyone said their goodbyes, last congratulations, and then left for their homes.

Krystal watched as everyone left. Tidus had gone home with Yuna so she could continue her treatment on his scar. Lulu went home with Wakka for who-knows-what-reason. Brother had come up to pick up Rikku in an airship. Auron just strode off into the night in his mysterious kind of way. The only one left was Krystal. She was sort of jealous to watch everyone leave, with their loved ones, and go home while she had to walk by herself.

"I see someone was left without someone to take them home." A voice she longed to here said.

Jason stepped out of the shadows with his clothes torn but still gave him that dark, but handsome visage. She turned away from his to hide a blush. Jason looked at himself and found that his shirt was torn and was also revealing his chest and abs. He sighed. He had really liked that shirt. So while Krystal was still turned around he replaced it with a new one.

"May I have the pleasure of escorting you to your house?" he did a low bow.

She giggled and replied.

"Of course you may good sir."

-**At Yuna's house**-

"Does it still hurt?" she asked poking it lightly to see how well her healing was going..

"Only a little."

Her hands continued to work on his back. He was surprised to feel the warmth and gentleness in which she used to touch his scared flesh.

"I'm glad you're okay." she said breaking the silence.

"You look a little pale. Are you okay?" Tidus stated turning to face her.

"I am, now that you are okay." Yuna whispered.

She began to work on the front, but his hand stopped her. She had done enough healing to him for now. He could sense her tiring from the strain of the spell.

"You've done enough for now. Take a break and get some rest. You have taken away most of my pain."

Yuna nodded her head to show that she wouldn't argue with him. After another long silence she spoke.

"I thought I lost you for good."

"I can't die with you by my side. I made a promise to you all those years ago. I will not break it."

"Thank you."

"I will tell you again, that I will not be with you forever but always."

"You really mean that don't you?"

"Why would I lie to you?"

"No. Thank you so much."

She fell into his arms. Her body was still drained from earlier. She looked up at him weakly, but with a strong smile on her face. He hesitated awhile then lowering himself to her level kissed her to show she had nothing to worry about. They stayed there for a moment kissing. Minutes pasted like hours. Finally they fell down on the couch in each other's arms, falling asleep in the arms of their loved one.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope some specific people or person doesn't call hippos to come beat me with pipes and steal my left shoe. Please Review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for all of the reviews. They meant a lot to me.

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own FFX.

* * *

**

_**Chapter 4**_

-**A month later at Tidus' house**-

Tidus silently woke up trying not to disturb the sleeping Yuna cradled in his arms. He brushed the hair out of her face. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes only to look straight into his ocean blue eyes that she loved to wake up to. She nuzzled a little closer trying to stay warm in the somewhat cold house.

The season was beginning to turn into winter and the first snow was now lying on the front lawn. It sparkled like a large amount of diamonds.

"Good morning sleepyhead." was his welcome.

"Have I been lying here for a long while you were awake?"

"No, I just woke up myself."

"We better get ready for today. Do you mind if I take a shower?"

"No. I'll make some breakfast and hot chocolate."

"Why hot chocolate?"

"It's snowing! Today we're going to a resort with our friends to take or mind off things that have happened. The robes are right behind the door. If you want just put your cloths in the chute so they can be washed while your shower. The water pressure won't be disturbed either."

"Thanks. I'll be right back." She said kissing him quickly and heading for the bathroom.

While Tidus prepared breakfast while Yuna took a shower. She thought to herself as the water beat down on her.

'_I can't believe how much he loves me. I love him too but I have never told him that. I wonder why Jason didn't want me to give Tidus my blood for him to live. He knew that I would get weak. (giggle) In fact he has been there for me since all I can remember. Now that I think about it. The years I was 10-14 I don't remember any of it. Well I better hurry and get outside before my breakfast gets cold, and so I can tell the boy that I love him. _'

She hurried up and finished her shower. Then she dried off, and putting a rode on she walked to breakfast. He had just finished making it as she came dancing out.

"You seem perky this morning. Sorry, but your clothes won't be done for another 30 minutes."

They ate breakfast in silence. When they were done he cleaned while she went into the living room to see the freshly laid snow with some hot chocolate. Noiselessly he crept behind and put his hands around her waist and pulled her into a hug.

"Hello." She simply said.

She turned her head to look into his eyes. With one hand she held her hot chocolate, and with the other pulled his face in. They stood there for awhile, caught up in the moment. Then she broke the kiss and sat down.

"Tidus…it is a little embarrassing, but I can't hold it in any longer."

"What? You can tell me anything you want."

"Well…I want to tell you that I love you." she blurted out.

"Really! I was planning on telling you today. I'm just relived that you feel the same way." Tidus exclaimed.

"It's felt like a weight has been lifted off us doesn't it?"

"It does."

Both blushing wildly they pulled each other close. Suddenly there was a knocking at the door. Acting quickly Yuna rolled onto the floor as Tidus answered the door. There was Jason messing with his hair to get it just the way he wanted.

"Oh! Hello. Did you forget we are leaving soon?" Jason stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No, I was just…"

"I interrupted something again didn't I?"

"No you didn't."

"Liar. Yuna get out from behind the couch."

She got off the floor trying to hide the redness in her cheeks.

"Hello Jason, how are you today?"

"I'm fine, but you need to tighten your robe." He answered motioning with his hands. "I'm really sorry for the interruption. This is the third time I have done this today. If someone wasn't so pushy…"

"Don't think I can't hear you." came a voice from his car.

After 30 minutes Tidus and Yuna were ready to go on their trip. Tidus rode with Jason in his silver Lamborghini, while all the girls went in Lulu's van. Kimahri, Wakka and Auron rode in a pick up truck. They met at Yuna's house before they took off.

"Hey Tidus, ya ready?" asked Wakka.

"Yes."

"Good. Let's go everybody!"

Tidus jumped into Jason's car. As soon as his door closed the car shot off hitting 100 mph with ease.

"Oh brother, you two will have a handful dealing with your show off boyfriends." whispered Rikku to Yuna and Krystal.

"Tell us about." They said in unison while getting into van.

Driving off, they looked back on their home to see what it looks like before they leave it for a couple weeks. They stopped occasionally get some coffee or whatever they wanted to drink, and filled up on gas. Lulu accidentally blew up one off the stations. They were glad that their vehicles were still intact and without a scratch.

"Seriously Lulu, why of all the people in the world you end up to be a pyromaniac!" exclaimed Tidus.

"Because it's hot." She simply replied.

(Everyone falls over)

They finally got there after 5 hours of traveling. They pared off: Tidus-Jason, Lulu-Wakka, Auron-Kimahri, and Rikku-Yuna-Krystal. They took the first night getting settled in. The very next morning the all rose at dawn. Every got dressed and went downstairs to have breakfast. Jason had waffles and toast. Tidus had the same while Yuna had blueberry muffins and apple juice. Everyone else had pancakes and hot chocolate.

"Hey Yuna? Why don't you go ice skating with Tidus?" Rikku asked curiously.

"Um…I really don't know how." her cousin answered truthfully.

"I'll teach you if you want." came Tidus' voice from behind her.

She agreed and left with him to the frozen lake after putting on her coat. Lulu stayed inside with Wakka and soaked in the hot tub. Rikku went skiing with Auron, and Jason and Krystal went snowmobiling. Kimahri just went up into the mountains to do whatever he felt like. It was probably to keep a bird-eyes view on Yuna and Tidus.

Tidus raced her to the hut where they were to get their ice skates.

"How do you skate?" she asked.

"Well…" after 30 minutes she finally was able to skate without falling down, but every once in a while she fall only to be caught.

Meanwhile with Rikku and Auron-

Auron tried to find Rikku after she disappeared. He finally found her with a video camera.

"What…"

"Quiet Auron!"

He looked where she was pointing the camera. It was pointed at Wakka and Lulu in the hot tub kissing. After realizing what she was doing he grabbed the back of her coat and dragged her away with her arms and legs failing about.

-**Meanwhile with the Other Couple**-

Snow flew up behind Jason as he raced across the landscape. He looked behind him to see where his friend was. He stopped to see if she was behind him, but she wasn't. Soon Krystal came into view and screeched to a stop, spraying snow everywhere.

"Why have you stopped?" She asked when the snowmobile came to a stop.

"I hear something." He turned his head from side to side trying to hear where it was coming from. "Krystal come here!"

"Why?"

"Please just do it." Jason commanded again.

All of a sudden a high pitched screamed filled the canyon. He quickly grabbed her arm and tossed her onto his vehicle while hers was blown to shreds. He gunned the engine picking up speed with every inch and she held on with all her strength. Explosions began erupting near the side of the snowmobile causing it to lose its balance every now and then. However Jason was only able to dodge them for so long. The explosions ceased and the roar of other engines could be heard. More snowmobiles flew out of the woods to his right and left of the two. Jason gunned the engine again and began to drive away as fast as he could. They chased him for about 5 minutes before an obstacle got in his way.

"Krystal?"

"Yes!" She yelled over the engine.

"Hold on to me tight, I have to try something that you will need to hold on." roared back.

"Why are they chasing us?"

"I'll tell you later."

Machine gun fire started as they entered a valley. There came a low rumbling from the ground. An avalanche had started. They continued chasing him for another 2 minutes before some of them were engulfed by the raging snow. Jason then noticed a canyon in his path. He quickly stopped and examined it and the environment from a distance. Then he jumped behind Krystal and put his hands on the handlebars and pushed the thrust.

"What are you doing?" she said nervously with a blush on her face.

"I'm trying the thing I told you about awhile ago."

"Okay."

Some bullets ricocheted near her head. He pushed the throttle to its limit. He rocketed off the edge of the canyon. The snowmobile began twirling in circles. Jason placed one arm around her waist; jumping off it he propelled the snowmobile into the enemies following him. The objects collided with extreme force. Both blew apart sending debris everywhere. Jason's judgment had been right, however when he passed the other side of the canyon he realized that is was practically a straight drop. As they descended he held on to her tightly.

"Don't worry everything is going to be alright." he whispered into her ear.

"How do you know?"

"Just trust me this one last time."

The ground began to climb towards them. She closed her eyes and held on to him like it would be the last time. As the forest below came to meet them, he stretched out his left arm and took hold of branch trying to slow them down. His attempt did work, but then the branch snapped and they fell. Using his body as a shield Jason protected Krystal as they broke through branch after branch. Finally they hit the ground sending a low rumbling sound throughout the immediate area.

"Am I dead?" she asked.

"Not from what I can tell." Jason replied. "I can feel your heart beating so you should be fine."

It was then the girl noticed the close proximity of herself to him. Quickly she turned her head to hide another crimson blush.

"Are you okay? You seemed to take a lot of damage." she whispered in her embarrassment.

"For your first answer, I would be better if you could release me from your 'death grip'."

Again she noticed that her arms were squeezing the life out of Jason's chest. He didn't know how it was possible for her to do that, but that's the random strength of women for you.

"Oh! Sorry about that!" she exclaimed releasing him.

"I am fine."

"Do you have enough strength left in you to do one last thing before lunch?" she asked gaining her composure.

"Like what?"

"Go skating with Tidus and Yuna?"

"That would be fine."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this last chapter. Please review. Thanks. 


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you two for all the reviews I glad that some of you REALLY LOVED the last chapter as I did. Well on with the story.

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own FFX. Life sucks doesn't it?

* * *

**

_**Chapter 5**_

A shadowy figure watched as the two couples meet and talked.

"Jason, your clothes are torn!" Yuna exclaimed.

"We had a big fall."

Yuna sighed. Jason was always made things seem more insignificant then they really were.

"Oh. You came to join us?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah." Krystal started then noticed something. "Jason, your arm…"

She didn't have time to talk as the man walked away.

"I'll go get the blades. I mean the skates." he called over his shoulder.

"Okay." Tidus said.

He returned shortly with them. After he handed them out, they all began to glide across the ice. Yuna was still a little tired, but she was still able to keep her balance. Then she noticed a glowing red circle around her. The ice melted so she fell through.

She let out a scream as she plummeted into the water. Her friends saw it all take place. Tidus was frozen in shock and wasn't able to move and so was Krystal. Jason acted fast and raced down the ice. He saw her outline beneath the ice. He passed her quickly. Sliding to a stop Jason slammed his arm through the thick ice creating a hole. As he felt her hand come into contact with his, he pulled her up. She was out of breath and shivering all over. Tidus came running over.

"Are you okay?" he asked his voice laced with worry.

"Yes…I'll be fine. I just need to change my wet clothes." she joked.

Jason threw his large coat over her small frame.

"Tidus take her back to her room. I have to find the thing that did this."

He ran off towards the group of trees. When he reached them, he quickly grabbed the dark figure hiding in the shadows. Pulling it out he realized that it was Lulu. Something didn't seem right so he dragged her out into the light. He stared deep into her eyes.

"Jason what are you doing? That's Lulu." Krystal yelled at him from across the lake.

"This isn't the same Lulu you and I know."

"What do you mean? It has to be her. That is how she exactly looks like."

"Never judge a book by its cover." He coldly stated, as he tightened his grip around its throat.

Little lightning bolts started to form around her. He felt the shock and tried stopping it by smashing her through the trees. Which worked for most of the time until her skin began to peel off revealing a machina robot shaped as a human. It stood and began throwing him around. Jason pulled out a similar sword that he had used about 2 months ago, but this one was bigger than it. Then he ran towards the robot. Jumping up, he increased his altitude every second. Next he descended and slammed his sword into the ground causing a wave of ground to crush it.

-**Meanwhile with Tidus and Yuna**-

Yuna changed her clothes quickly and met Tidus outside her room.

"Let's go see if Jason was able to catch the one who did that to you."

"Okay, but thank you for what you did for me. You know, back at the lake. Oh, and thanks for teaching me to skate."

They hugged and embraced each other in a kiss. Soon she broke it and walked with him back to the lake.

Meanwhile Krystal stared at him in amazement as he came down with, the massive power of the sword, on the machina. It left a crater. He sheathed the mighty blade and walked calmly toward her when all of a sudden a horde of machina rampaged towards them. He put his arm around her and sprouted his wings again to take flight. By this time Tidus and Yuna had gotten to the site.

"Yuna take Krystal and get back to safety." Tidus instructed.

"No! I will stay by your side." Yuna firmly said.

"Me too." said Yuna's best friend.

"Don't bother arguing with them Tidus. Once they make up their minds, they stick to it." Jason informed.

Krystal hung onto to Jason's neck while he was in the air, and Tidus was on the ground with Yuna. The battle on one by the dropped, but when one fell two took its place. Finally they were able to decrease the number. Tidus had been holding back his overdrive for this moment. He nodded at Jason and he nodded back. Jason dropped Krystal near where Yuna was. Jason let out his 'Shadow blaze', and Tidus let loose his 'Energy Rain'. Shadow blaze broke apart the ice causing the machine to fall in. Energy Rain blew one of them up causing a chain reaction. Therefore all the machina in front of them exploded. Both boys heard a scream from Yuna come from behind them. They turned only to see her withdraw her magnums a blow the 'brains' out of a couple machina that had attempted to seize the girls.

"You two leave with Tidus!" Jason ordered.

"We won't leave you!" they called back.

"Go! I don't want to loose the two of you again."

A little puzzled they finally nodded and left the protection of Jason, and into the protection of Tidus. A cloud of smoke, created by the machina's guns hitting Jason's wings, gave the three enough cover to retreat without being noticed. All three adults ran back to the lodge and collapsed on the floor huffing and puffing. Yuna just laid there in the arms of Tidus. Krystal headed straight to her room.

"Excuse me Tidus. I have a friend in need of comfort." Yuna said leaving him and following her friend.

-**In the Girls' Room**-

"Krystal what is wrong?"

"What did he mean when he said that he didn't want to loose us again?"

"I really don't know."

They both heard a tapping at there mountain-view window. As they opened the curtain they saw Jason sitting there on the porch. He motioned for them to come out so the did.

"I bet you would like to hear why I said?" He said as they entered and sat down.

"How did you know that?"

"You two are easy to read." He said with a rare chuckle.

He handed them a cup of hot chocolate. They noticed a couple of thing his shredded shirt hid from their sight.

"What happened to you other than the obvious?"

"Well I got this scar from," He showed them the huge scar that covered his entire chest. "the time I saved you Krystal, from a mother Dual Horn fiend. The fiend had slashed me across the chest with one of her horns and then slashed me with her front paw, but I was able to give you enough time to get to safety."

"Oh." She gasped feeling guilty.

"Please, don't feel guilt. I learned soon after that you went to go get help, but you saw them, told them, and then you tripped and hit your head and lost your memory. We were thirteen when that happened."

"That's why Krystal head hurts when she tries to remember that day?"

"As for you Yuna, there are a lot of things that happened between us. Firstly this was caused by a blast in an old company building I use to work in." He revealed his left arm. It was a robotic arm, heavily armored practically made of 100 metal. "I used this arm to push you out of the way. Then it was repaired by the very same company the accident had occurred."

"What company?"

"The…" he was cut short because had been hit with a petrifaction attack. Bit by bit he began to turn to stone. "Krystal."

"Yes?"

"Take this quickly."

She took the box from his hand. Suddenly a ship came out of nowhere. She rapidly opened the box to expose a necklace with a dragon claw holding a black gem that had a something that looked like a live fire within the middle of the gem. Shaking her head she looked closer and realized that there was indeed a fire that seemed to move constantly.

"Take that with you…" were his last words before he was a statue before them.

Ropes descended from the hovercraft and attached to them were men. The girls' mouths were covered with a cloth and everything went black. The men climbed back up the ropes and left in a hurry. 2 minutes later the scar on his chest began to glow. Then golden lights climbed all around the statue and broke. There stood Jason trying to catch his breath. He acted quickly and ran throughout the lodge to find Tidus. Then he found him sitting near the fireplace in the lounge.

"Tidus we got a problem." Jason stated.

"What is it?"

"Someone took Yuna and Krystal."

"What…When…Where?"

"A few minutes ago…On the balcony…To the north. I'm sorry…I let down my guard for one second."

"Well let's go."

"What do you want to take for transportation?"

"I'm going by myself!"

"No you're not!"

"Why?"

"Because, we are dealing with an old foe."

They went outside and look to the north. There was the ship barely able to see on the horizon. Jason took flight with his wings while Tidus jumped onto a snowmobile. Jason told how to use the headphone from the air and shut off the communication link.

"Where are you going Jason?" Rikku asked pooping out the front door of the resort's lodge.

"I'm going to get your friends from someone I hated ever since I saw him, and you can't come Rikku."

"Why not? I have as much a reason to go as you do." she said with puppy-dog eyes.

"No it's my fault that this happened. Don't bother Rikku. That technique has never worked on me before, and it won't now."

"Oh, I see…please go get them and come back. I'll stall them for as long as I can."

"Thank you Rikku." He gave her a hug and lifted off once again.

Both boys picked up speed. Amazingly Jason was able to keep up Tidus.

"Do you see them on your radar?" the flying male inquired.

"Yes. We should reach them tonight at Midnight."

"Great."

"What?" Tidus tried to probe for the answer.

"Nothing. Focus…If you don't focus you will lose control."

They headed on for hours and finally arrived at their destination. Jason landed quietly and hid behind some boxes. Tidus soon followed suit.

"Take them inside!" said a rough voice.

"Jason, there are 50 guards."

"I'll take them while you go inside and get the girls."

"Roger!"

* * *

I hope those who read this like it. Thanks again for those who read this. 


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all the reviews. Sorry that I haven't updated sooner. It is time for the dark secrets to be revealed about Jason. Muhuhahahahahahahahaha cough Hahahahahaha cough cough. I'm okay. If you like this story, please pass it on to your friends. Well on with the Story.

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own FFX.

* * *

**

_**Chapter 6**_

Jason hid behind a bunch of boxes. He felt a pain pierced his heart.

"Tidus leave. Go around from behind and try and find them."

"Got it. We will keep in contact through the headphones."

"Whatever, just go." Jason coughed silently into his hand.

Tidus left him. He checked his hand to find blood covering his flesh. Then pain began to throb in his head and only increase over time. He let out a groan that was heard by two of the guards. As they came to expect the crates, they were grabbed, and pulled behind. Before they could let out a scream, they were killed. Jason then revealed himself. His usually black clothes were now white.

"Who's that?" one of the guards asked.

"I don't know. Do you think he is on our side?" responded another.

The elite guard just stood there scanning the white clothed figure.

"Who are you?"

"…your death!" he quietly answered.

"What did you say?"

He just stood there with his head bowed. They all began to feel uneasy. Then they were motioned to attack by the lead guard. They started to encircle Jason and slowly close in on him. Some of them brandished guns and others swords of varied lengths and sizes.

"Foolish mortals…" came an almost primal voice.

Once they were within Jason's striking range he unsheathed his narrow broadsword. One by one he killed them mercilessly and silently. When all of the corpses lay at his feet, he laid his eyes on the elite. The elite stood there motionless fear evident in his eyes.

"What are you?" his weary voice came.

"I'll tell you."

After those words, he disappeared into thin air. Reappearing in front of the guard he said the last words that guard would ever hear again.

"I'm a nightmare."

Jason just pierced the guard's heart and walked away.

-**Meanwhile With Tidus**-

Tidus noiselessly walked behind a couple of guards and snapped their necks. Then he noticed the girls tied to wooden poles. He tried untying both of them only to be thrown back by a thundaga attack. A laugh came from the shadows. Soon the figure stepped out of the shadows. By this time the girls had regained consciousness. Tidus got up and stepped in front of the enemy. Both girls gasped as they saw who it was.

"Seymour!" Tidus yelled "Jason killed you!"

"Fool don't you know, you can't kill me!"

A deep voice then interrupted them.

"Oh really, then where are your aeons?" said _Jason_ as he stepped into the light.

"I no longer need those weak excuses of aeons."

**(Krystal POV)**

I just realized I was tied to a wooden pole when I woke up. I saw Tidus standing there and Jason stepping out of the shadows. _Jason_ didn't look like himself. _He _was dressed in bright white clothing. _His _personality seemed different too. The way _he_ talked, the way he walked, and I felt this evil presence coming from _him_.

**(Normal POV)**

Tidus watched Seymour stand there. Then Tidus fell to his knees as a bullet pierced his left shoulder. Yuna saw that there was a man hidden up in a loft behind them. She managed to pull out one of her guns and shoot him. Seymour walked towards to the fallen Tidus and started beating and kicking him.

"Jason, help Tidus out!" screamed Krystal.

"Why should I?" he laughed.

"What?"

"That's right! I said 'why should I'? What purpose do I have to save him?"

His words stung them. He began to laugh. Which was a very very very rare occurrence.

"It's funny how you girls have no idea how _I _am. _I _am the real _Jason_. The other one is a weak mister goody-to-shoes. _I _am the strongest part, the bad side of him to be precise. His hatred towards his enemies gives me more power. This night it was to much for him to handle."

"Why didn't I know this?" asked Krystal.

"He didn't want to tell you. He was afraid that you would try and stop _me _and _I _would kill you. You are clueless to the fact that the Jason you know is not who you think he is."

"Oh really, then how come you are so scared of him?"

"What?" _he _yelled as he stomp over to her and gripped her throat.

"You are afraid of him because he is stronger than _you_." _He_ tightened _his _grip on her throat, "_You _put him down to make him look weak, but_ you _are the weak one! He strong because of his friends, _you _have none."

Hatred burned in him and he tried to tightened his grip more, but something restricted him from doing so. By this time Yuna had completely untied herself. Withdrawing her guns she filled Seymour and _Jason _with lead. Seymour was killed while the bullets just fell to ground after coming in contact with _Jason's _armor. Releasing Krystal's throat _he _threw one of his swords in Yuna's direction. It pinned her neck to the steel wall.

Tidus was coughing up blood. He was able to stand up. He then got in between _Jason _and Yuna. With one stroke of _Jason's_ arm _he _sent Tidus flying through the air.

"Tidus!" yelped Yuna.

_Jason_ walked slowly towards Yuna which gave her the chills. _He _then put his head near her ear.

"Before you die I need to inform you...I'm the one who killed your parents."

"That can't be true." She said while tears formed in her eyes.

"The truth hurts doesn't it?" _He _said and began to laugh once again.

He picked up Tidus' Brotherhood and struck Yuna across the chest. As soon as the blade came in contact with her _Jason _was sent backwards.

"Curse the idiotic side of me." came the low voice of _Jason_.

_He_ got up and spat blood out and Yuna noticed that _he _had a slash across his chest instead of her. _He_ quickly healed himself.

"Since I can't hurt you physically, I'll do it emotionally."

Jason walked towards Tidus' motionless body. During this time Krystal was cutting her ropes with an arrow. After she freed herself, she cast holy on that arrow. Krystal then mounted it on her compound bow.

"Hey _Jason_! Goodbye!" she yelled across the room.

He turned to see her hand let the arrow loose. It hit the target, penetrating his armor and striking his chest. The evil Jason screamed in pain as he was engulfed in a bright light. _His_ last words, before that arrow 'killed' _him_, the three of them would forget.

"Don't think that the Jason you know will be able to protect you from _me_ forever."

An explosion occurred, totaling half of the building. A few minutes pasted before the group could see. The first thing they saw was Jason looking at his hands. Anger filled him and he struck the ground, leaving a small crater under him. Then he stretched out his hand to catch the sword freeing Yuna from her captivity. Next he launched himself into the air and headed back to the lodge. Frantically she ran over to Tidus and used curaga several times. He regained consciousness and sat up. Yuna seeing this wrapped her arms around him and let out her tears of joy and sorrow. Tidus complete oblivious to what had happened comforted her none the less. Suddenly rays of sun began to appear over the horizon giving the newly laid snow a beautiful sight. Soon the three of them gathered together, and left towards the airship that bad guys had used to take the girls in the first place. When Tidus, Yuna, and Krystal exited the building they were frozen in their tracks. Men laid on the ground with the terrified expression stuck to their faces. It made them all cringe. Tidus ran with the girls across the bloodstained ground to the airship to get away from all the blood and fear-stricken faces. Tidus jumped in the driver's seat and took off. The girls explored the ship and found thousands of things like guns, swords, lots of Gil, and other weapons.

**(Jason's POV)**

I had 1 more hour to travel before I got back to the lodge. I so sorry Braska, I wasn't able to control _him_ until the time was right. I know that I was just going to hate myself for letting this happen. Although I can't keep that promise, I will keep your promise I swore my life on: 'to protect Yuna and Krystal at all costs'.

I looked back to see them scared at what I had unleashed on those guards. I knew that eventually they would learn about _him_.

**(Normal POV)**

Hours later Tidus landed the airship and was welcomed by the whole group. The energetic cousin nearly snapped Yuna in two when she hugged her.

"Rikku…I can't breathe."

"Sorry Yunie. Where's Jason?"

"You don't know?"

"Try his room." Auron suggested.

"Thank you Sir Auron. Can everyone please stay away from his room for now? There are some things I must ask him alone."

Everyone agreed with a simple nod of their heads. Yuna ran to Jason's room. After reaching the door she tried to gather her wits and catch her breathe. Cautiously her hand knocked.

"Who is it?" came a voice.

"It's me Yuna…"

"Come in."

She hesitated before turning the knob. There was Jason sitting on his bed while a machina with a screen for its head. It was pulling little round things and putting them in a bowl.

"You really got to stop doing this to yourself Jason." A voice broke the silence.

"I know Laurel, but I had a promise to keep."

"That should be the last one. Take care Jason. Hey Jason?"

"Yeah?"

"I know James hasn't done this, but will you and your friends like to come to our wedding. James wants Tidus to be the Best-Man and don't tell anyone that I have chosen Yuna to be the Maid-of-Honor."

"That's going to be hard."

"Why?"

Jason pointed at Yuna standing in the doorway. The machina turned towards her. Yuna saw the screen showing the face of Laurel.

"Oh!"

"Hi Laurel."

"Hey." Yuna waved slowly. "When's the wedding?"

"6 months from now." the other woman answered.

Laurel was grabbed by James. She shrieked playfully.

"I see you have a trouble maker to deal with." Jason said.

"I'll be able to tame him." she replied.

"I think I'll leave you two alone." He said turning off the screen. It folded in and another monotone voice came.

"What should I do with these bullets?"

"Leave them here."

"Is that all?"

"Yes it is."

The robot walked out and turned off.

"Yuna, I hope you are ready for what I am about to tell you."

"Just tell me. I want to know the truth."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please if you like this story; pass it on to your friends. I update as soon as possible! 


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for all the reviews. Sorry that I left you hanging. I wasn't able to get to the secrets of Jason and Yuna. If you like this story, please pass it on to your friends.

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFX.**

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

"Where should I start?" he inquired.

"Please start from the beginning."

"Well…it was a Saturday night."

_**- Flashback -**_

_**(JASON POV)**_

_I sat there in my dad's lazy boy chair. Yuna was asleep on the couch. Our parents had gone out on a double date to a fancy restaurant and left the two of us alone. Our dads knew that I could take care of her even though we were both only ten years old. Soon I heard a knocking at the door. I looked out and saw men with guns and various weapons aimed at the house. Acting quickly, I grabbed her and put her on my back. Running was the one of the thoughts that surged through my brain. We were able to get out of the room when the bullets destroyed the living room. I took Yuna's sleeping body into the 'shelter room' and laid her gently down. As I turned to leave she grabbed my arm._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_I am going to do something my dad told me to do if this happened." I said with a smile on my face._

_**(NORMAL POV)**_

_Jason snuck pass the men with ease. He had done this thousand's of time in his special training sessions with his father. He turned on the gas stove and then placing a fork in the microwave, set the time for twenty minutes. Quickly he left and met up with Yuna who, was by this time, completely awake._

"_Jason, what is going on?"_

"_Men are here to get you. I won't let that happen."_

_Jason led her to the back of the large room, through a trap door, down some stairs, and down a hall with a telephone. Jason dialed a number and handed the phone to Yuna._

"_Tell your father that we need him here." Jason instructed._

"_Okay…"_

_A loud noise shook the room. When this happened the door to the first safe room blew clear off. 5 men entered._

"_That brat took out three fourths of our forces!" screamed one man._

"_Don't worry we'll get him!" commented another._

_Jason cautiously entered the room also. He ducked as bullets flew and the lights shattered._

'_Those idiots made it easier for me to get rid of them.' Jason thought._

_**- Intermission -**_

"Why is that?" Yuna voice interrupted.

"I may have been small…but my father had gotten me trained in the arts of stealth. Even at a young age I was quite 'deadly' in a way."

"Oh! Please continue."

_**- End of Intermission -**_

_**(JASON POV)**_

_Each one fanned out, and were knocked unconscious, until one remained. The last one was a kid about my height. As I examined him he seemed to be a duplicate of himself. Suddenly a voice echoed throughout the room._

"_Cloud, have you found them yet."_

"_No I haven't." sounded the voice of the boy._

_I stood there in the dark shocked. 'Why was this mere boy doing with these men?' As if Cloud had heard his thoughts, he pointed his weapon at me._

"_Come out of the shadows! I know you are there."_

_The look on his face when he saw me stand if front of him told me he wasn't expecting this._

"_Why are you with these men?"_

"_You aren't who we are looking for." he said lower his, what appeared to be a sword, and walked away._

"_Answer ME!" I demanded._

"_I have no choice."_

_Soon I felt a dark presence behind me. When I turned I was kneed in the gut and therefore losing my sense of the world and blacked out. Then I woke up in a room with pads hugging the wall. As I surveyed my eyes came upon Yuna lying on the floor motionless. I ran over to her and felt for a pulse. Luckily I felt it._

"_Don't worry she will be up soon." a man's gruff voice rumbled._

"_What have you done to her!" my voice rang._

"_Nothing that harmed her. Now come with me."_

"_Why should I trust you? I must stay here with her until she wakes."_

"_Ah, I see you are smarter than you let on."_

"_You have no idea."_

"_Believe me she will be completely safe." He said as he motioned to the same boy that he had met entered the room. "You remember Cloud. Cloud, take this girl and put her in with the other."_

_He hesitated, because I was in his way. After looking into his eyes, I nodded. I knew I could trust him, just not that man. He carefully picked Yuna up, and carried her out. As Cloud left, the man motioned me to follow, so I did. He led Cloud and I down a long hallway. It felt that we had been walking forever. We passed a couple of men who smirked at Cloud. One of them tripped him and he fell with Yuna stile in his arms. Luckily he twisted his body so she wouldn't get hurt. Quickly I ripped off the sunglasses I had been wearing and glared at them._

"_You will regret doing that!" I yelled._

_They laughed until they looked into my hatred filled eyes. Suddenly they froze in their laughter and just stood there motionless._

_**(NORMAL POV)**_

_Jason ran towards them slamming them both into the wall. Then he backed up and charged again this time launching them down the long hallway. The man was a little frightened at what had just happened. As he helped his 'clone' up, they continued walking for a while. Finally they stopped in front of a large metal door. The man placed his hand on a pad. As it was scanned there was a sound of huge bolts sliding out of place. Then the door opened revealing a monstrous room. In one corner there was a weapon training facility, and in another corner there was a big metal box._

"_Follow me." Cloud's voice came breaking the silence. He looked at Jason._

"_Okay."_

_Cloud led Jason to the metal box in the corner. It was bigger close up. They entered it. Jason stood in there staring at what it contained. It had a small living room across from a small kitchen. On the other side of the 'house' there were four doors. Cloud quietly walked towards the last door of the left and opened it. Jason followed curiously. As he entered he saw a bed, a wardrobe, and the usually things you would find in a room. It also had its own bathroom._

"_What's your name?" asked Cloud after setting Yuna on the bed._

"_Jason."_

"_You already know what my name is."_

"_I guess I do." He replied with a small smile._

"_I'll show you your room."_

_He led Jason across the hallway, and opened the door. It too had almost the exact things as Yuna's room except that his was more boyish._

"_Hurry up, Mr. Sataro is waiting."_

"_Who's he?"_

"_He's the man who brought all four of us here."_

"_All four of us, but there is only three of us."_

_He quietly moved to the first door on the left side of the hallway. He knocked and then opened it. He motioned to Jason to be quiet. As he walked into the room he noticed a girl lying on a bed while machinery clicked and beeped around her._

"_Who is she?"_

"_Her name is Aerith. Right now she is in a coma."_

_Cloud walked over to her bedside and sat down, who followed by Jason._

"_This is why I have no choice."_

"_I understand. Is she your sister?"_

"_No. She is as close as a sister though. It's just that…she's my whole world. I can't let anything bad happen to her."_

"_I know how you feel."_

_Jason felt his hand reach out on its own._

"_Jason stop!" Cloud commanded._

"_I can't control my arm."_

_His hand touched her hand. It felt cold almost as ice. Suddenly a surge of pain shot through him. Then in that split second he heard a weak but sweet voice echo throughout his mind._

'_Help me!'_

_After that split second Jason was launched into the wall._

"_Jason, are you alright?"_

"_I should be."_

_Quickly the boys exited the 'house' only to meet Mr. Sataro._

"_I see you have seen where you will be living from now on." the man commented._

"_Yes I have. Why have you kidnapped us?"_

"_Well we needed a couple of test subjects. I figured with a boy born of your father and mother must be strong."_

"_I too have no choice in the matter then?"_

"_Correct. Well we already have a test to do on you, but that won't happen until tomorrow."_

_All of a sudden a loud ring came from Jason's watch. Quickly he ran off and reentered his 'house'. He rushed into Yuna's room, only to be embraced by a sobbing girl. He quickly embraced her trying to comfort her. They stood there, not moving at all. Thankfully Jason heard the light breathing she gave off. Carefully he picked her up and placed her back in the bed. Silently he pulled a chair over to her bedside and fell asleep. Morning came faster than he had anticipated. He awoke, got up, and went to the kitchen. After eating breakfast he sat on the couch and waited for either Cloud or Yuna to awake, but instead he heard a knock on the door. When he opened it there stood the same two men that he had hurt. They cringed as he spoke._

"_What do you want?"_

"_We are here t- t-o...inform you that it's time."_

_He walked out of the room quietly, not making any noise that would wake the others._

"_Where is the test going to be conducted?"_

"_Um…follow us."_

_After being lead to a machinery-filled room, he laid on the table while the doctors got ready._

"_Let's just get this over with."_

"_This test shouldn't hurt at all."_

_They worked on him for what seemed like days, but finally they were finished. He got off the bed as he was instructed._

"_What did you do to me? I fell like I'm weighed down more than I was before."_

"_We gave your skin the ability to secrete a metal so strong, it is virtually indestructible." Answered one of the surgeons._

"_Now all we have to do it test it."_

_Next he was lead to the weapon training facility. Several men stood there, one with a gun and one with a sword. The first one charged. Jason's skin felt as if is was alive. It secreted the metal in a split second. It spread like wildfire across his body. His head was the only part that he felt was not covered by the metal. The sword shattered into millions of pieces. Then the gun was fired. Again his skin came alive, causing the bullets to fall to the ground. Then one elderly doctor came to him._

"_Young man, please be careful when using this ability. Your body will react because it is not use to it yet. Please take heed."_

"_I'll do that. Thanks."_

_He then trained for awhile with man who he learned to be named Sephiroth. Once they got to know each other, they became friends. When they were done Jason's watch beeped again._

"_Excuse me Sephiroth; I have someone that needs me." He said with a bow._

"_Hurry up then." He responded with a slight smile._

_**(JASON POV)**_

_I ran to my so called house, and quietly entered. I quietly sneaked by Cloud's room._

"_How did it go?" came a voice from behind me._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Don't plan dumb I know what they did to you."_

"_Well in that case…it went well, but my body is still trying to adjust" I answered a little labored then before._

"_Oh I see."_

_After that we talked for a couple of minutes; I walked to Yuna's room, knocked and waited for an answer. Hearing a small voice answer, I walked in. Being greeted by her seemed to brighten my day. She was suffering from bed-head so I brushed her hair while she asked me questions about what happened. I answered as best I could. She was a little weak from the night before, so I helped her out of to the small kitchen and made a late breakfast for her. Next I introduced her to Cloud and she seemed to be a lot happier, which made me happy. Days past I recovered better than expected. Luckily it was summer so I would miss any school. When a month had past they did another experiment on me. The pain was too much to bear. I tried not move during so they would just finish. After they were done I could not move, because whenever I did searing pain shot through my entire body. Mr. Sataro was extremely impressed that I could survive such torture. I saw the greed in his eyes. When I recovered, I went to him and made an agreement or a contract with him. It stated_

_**(NORMAL POV)**_

_**Jason's Contract**_

_Jason will work for the company to pay for school, for Yuna and himself, except that Jason will take school at the company while Yuna takes it in public. Mr. Sataro can only experiment on Jason and not on Yuna under any circumstances. While Yuna is at school she will be watched the entire time. If anyone tries to hurt Yuna, the people watching her, must call Jason so he can deal with that person. When school ends, Mr. Sataro will provide a ride for Yuna to come home._

_Signed:_

_**Mr. Sataro**_

and

_**Jason

* * *

**_

I hope you enjoyed this long chapter. I will update soon. Next chapter the past will be revealed bit by bit. If you like this story, please tell your friends about it. P.S. If you want you can ask me to read any stories you have.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for all the reviews. I was able to get to the secrets of Jason and Yuna, but now it is about to continue. If you like this story, please pass it on to your friends.

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFX

* * *

**

_**Chapter 8**_

_A year pasted with ease. Everything they did daily, became a routine. Yuna went school, Jason would work, she would come home, he would train, and ever once in a while he would be experimented on._

_While Jason would recover she would tell him about what school was like and her friends she had made. When they did experiment on him those conversations would make him feel better. Another year passed, both Jason and Yuna were 12 now. While Jason had become a well built boy; Yuna had become a beautiful little girl. Jason had been enhanced greatly over the years. His muscle allowed him to do things no other human could be capable of, his skin could secrete metal, his eyes can see a whole lot father than any human, and though Yuna didn't know, but he could grow metal angel wings (The same metal that his skin can release). One day, in the middle of August, Jason received a call from Carlos, one of the men who watched Yuna._

"_Hey Jason?" he said_

"_Yeah."_

"_We got a guy here twice the size of her backing her into the corner."_

"_I'm there!"_

_In seconds Jason appeared in front of Carlos. He looked at the teenager from about 600 feet away. Disappearing again he reappeared on the roof of the school. Suddenly a boy about Jason's age stepped in between the teenager and Yuna._

"_Leave her alone Seymour!" came the boys voice._

"_Why should I?"_

"_If you want her, you will have to get through me first."_

"_Get out of my way Tidus!" the boy known as Seymour screamed._

"_No!"_

_Seymour walked towards Tidus and kicked him. Luckily he evaded it and kicked Seymour's other leg out from underneath him causing the teen to fall._

"_You'll pay for that."_

_Seymour's friends closed in on him. They both charged at him. One he grabbed by the collar and threw into a wall, but the second got a hold of him. A smirk swept across Seymour's face. Then he began to punch him repeatedly._

"_I would stop if I were you."_

_Seymour looked around trying to see who had said that. Suddenly Jason jumped off the roof a landed in front of him. As his body came in contact with the ground he left a small impression on the ground._

"Who_ are you?" asked Seymour with a hint of fear._

"_Your worst nightmare."_

_Jason stood up. The sun reflected off his sunglasses. He reared his arm back and let Seymour have it. His body flew across the playground, over the street, and into the meadow. By this time both of Seymour's friends had seen what had just happened, and hightailed it out of there._

"_Who are you?" asked the injured boy, who by this time, was up on his feet holding his stomach._

"_Jason, Yuna's guardian. Do you have a problem with that?"_

"_Oh, I see. Thanks for helping."_

"_No, I should be thanking you."_

_Yuna walked over to Tidus and was using a healing spell she learned in class. After she was done she hugged him. He returned the hug. Jason seeing this teased her._

"_So this is your boyfriend?"_

"_He's not boyfriend! He's just a friend!"_

"_Sure, that's what they always say." He said with a little smile._

"_You can be such a dweeb sometimes Jason."_

_Poor Tidus was listening and blushing at the same time._

"_Don't' worry Yuna. I approve of him."_

_She let out an angry sign and hit him in the shoulder only to regret it._

"_You might put some ice on that." He told Yuna who only glared at him. "Yuna, go get your stuff and get in the car. I would like to talk to Tidus for a while. Oh, and tell Mr. Sataro I'll be there soon."_

"_Okay." She left, but before she did she mouthed a 'sorry' Tidus._

_Which in turn he mouthed a 'It's okay'. Jason waited for her to leave them._

"_So…Tidus. How do you feel about her?"_

"_Um…excuse me."_

"_Oh don't worry. I just need to know if I can trust you with her. She's almost the only reason I live on."_

"_Well Jason I would have to say that: I wouldn't do anything that she wouldn't want me to do. If she is happy then I am. I would be there for her whenever I can. Lastly, I would do anything to make her happy. Is that okay Jason?"_

"_That is the exact answer I was looking for." He said with a large smile this time, and patting him on the back._

"_Come on I'll take you home. Where do you live?"_

"_It's the building next to the H.E.R.O. building."_

"_That's where we live."_

"_Really, that's cool."_

_With that Jason spread his wings. The wingspan was about ten feet across from tip to tip. Tidus was shocked to say the least._

"_Oh, don't worry they won't hurt you." Jason teased._

_Soon they lifted off. In about two minutes they had landed._

"_Wait, your dad the hotheaded blitzball legend."_

"_Yep." He answered with an angry sigh._

"_I know how you feel. You're always being expected to be as good as your father."_

"_Well I'm tired of it."_

_(Awkward silence)_

"_See yeah. Oh, and one more thing keep your hands out of unnecessary places or you lose 'em."_

"_A…Yes Sir!" he quickly replied._

"_I don't doubt cha'."_

_Both boys went there separate ways. Months continued to pass. Soon the school year ended, and summer started. Then disaster struck. Mr. Sataro was murdered, and his bratty son, Helodo, was put in charge of the company. Everything went downhill from there. Jason and Cloud were forced to take many lives, just to make the company more powerful. Yuna was being oppressed by Helodo, but Jason was always stopping him though. By the time school had been done for a week, both Jason and Cloud were 13 years of age. Even though Cloud was still not equal to Jason he was very strong. Then on June 13, Jason couldn't control his anger and frustration any longer. He took Yuna, the comatose Aerith, and Cloud of the building while they were asleep. Then he unleashed his anger out on the building. All 100 floors were destroyed. The only things left standing was one wall with Helodo hanging on it. Pierced through the heart by a single metal pipe, and with these words written in blood:_

"**Your Corruption Has Brought MY Wrath Upon You!"**

_**- Intermission -**_

"That is when the dark side of me was born. The full moon showed what was left of the building. As I destroyed that building I found the will of Mr. Sataro. He gave us all the money that the company had made over the years, he also left this for us, but lastly he left me these." Informed Jason

Jason took out a sphere and handed it to Yuna. Next he opened his shirt partly. There, imbedded in his chest, was a ruby about the half the size of an average Frisbee (It's a circle just in case anyone was wondering).

"What is it?"

"It is known as the darkfire ruby, hence the ability to do the Shadow Blaze, and other attacks. The most powerful and deadliest is the 'Oblivion Technique', but has a terrible price to pay. Not only that, but…Oh never mind."

"That's a bad thing. Right?"

"Yes…but I won't be needing to use it anytime soon." He cheered her with a smile.

"So what happened next?"

"Well…"

_**- End of Intermission -**_

_**(JASON POV)**_

_The night that I took down the H.E.R.O. building I gave Yuna back to your parents and then I helped out Cloud. Over the years I had learned a lot about healing and reviving spells. As I placed my hands in hers the same shock crawled throughout my body, but this time I was able to ender it. Suddenly I felt the warmth of her hands return. She rose for the first time in 4 years. Her soft green eyes came in contact with Cloud's light blue. He fell on his knees so he was at her height. She was clueless of where she was._

"_Where am I? Who is this?" her voice rang with curiosity._

"_Your home..." He answered as his eyes filled up with tears and hugging her like nothing could pull her out of his arms._

"_And as for your other question, I am Jason. You talked to me the very first day we met."_

"_Oh, sorry 'bout the little shock."_

"_It wasn't that bad. Let me take you home."_

"_We don't have one." came Cloud's voice._

"_You will soon."_

_I took them back to Yuna's house. Her father graciously took them in. I too was able to live there. I joined with Sephiroth and Cloud in the army. Poor Cloud didn't past the qualification test so he was put in the class below us. I earned the nickname the 'Reaper's Brother' due to the way I fought, and how I looked on the battlefield. After all I always wore black (except on some occasions). I found out that Yuna had gone to become a healer. At first I was against it, but she changed my mind._

_I was only able to watch her progress. When I heard they were having trouble with Seymour, I paid him a little visit that he would never forget. Every now and then I would meet her and see how she had progressed. After I had heard she graduated from high school as a top healer I went to meet her. Sephiroth said he would cover me for my absence. When I met her, I was stunned she had grown a lot. Eventually we all went to college. _

_**- Intermission -**_

"That's how it all happened."

"Thank you. I'll ask you the questions tomorrow...I'm a little tired." She was able to get those last words out before falling asleep.

He picked her up and brought her to her room. On the way there he ran into Lulu.

"How's she doing?" she asked.

"I think I bored her to sleep with our past." He said with a smile.

"Have you told her all the secrets yet?"

"Not yet, she already knows that I killed her parents, and what happened in our past. I don't want to tell her just yet."

"I don't know if it is wise for you to do that, but I'll leave that decision to you."

"You make me sound like a criminal." His said with a sigh.

"Well good-night Jason."

"You too, and don't keep your mother up. She's even crankier and more prone to light stuff on fire if she doesn't get her sleep." He whispered to the baby.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will get to work on the next one ASAP. So you, the readers, won't die of suspense.

**TRUTH HURTS, DOESN'T IT? **

-Jason


	9. Chapter 9

Congratulations, and the winner for the most faithful Reviewer is DARKESTSOUL. (Crowd goes wild) Let's give him a round of applause. Clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, (Breath) clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, clap. I'm tired. Thanks for the reviews! Let's continue with the story. I may have made the story a little cliffy. Just so you readers know, the gang is in college for their last year, and it is three months since the vacation they had in Chapter 8. If I am confusing you, please tell me, and I will explain it as well as I can in my author notes.

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFX. Life sucks doesn't it?

* * *

**

_**Chapter 9**_

All the friends have been assigned to the committee to decorate Besaid Beach for the prom. Everyone has already asked each other, Tidus asked Yuna, Gippal had asked Rikku, Baralai had asked Paine, Cloud asked Aerith, and Jason had asked Krystal. Ever since those weeks, at the winter resort, Tidus and Yuna have been gotten closer and closer together. Yuna still hadn't asked Jason any questions about her past. She wasn't worried as much as she use to be. The young female seemed to be at ease now that she knew a whole lot more about her past.

"She has a lighter burden to carry now." Jason's deep voice informed.

"That's great to hear." Paine said then asked, "So…you told her about your past?"

"No completely, but she knows more then she use to."

"Good. You will tell her about the other things right?"

"You're starting to get on my case like Lulu. I'll tell her when I feel like it or she asks."

"Okay." Came her simple answer.

Tidus was chasing Yuna around because she had messed up his hair. She was giggling and he was cursing under his breath. Soon Cloud walked up to Jason with Aerith caressed in his arms.

"I see you two are getting along without mischief." Greeted Jason.

"You can't really say that." Cloud whispered into Jason's ear only to get a playful hit from Aerith.

"How are you Aerith?" Cloud's almost carbon copy asked.

"Just fine how have you and Krystal been?"

"Did someone call me?" interrupted a familiar voice.

"I'll leave that up to her." He whispered in Aerith's direction.

'okay' she mouthed back.

"So did anyone call me?" Krystal inquired.

"I think Yuna could use some help controlling that boy over there." Paine informed walking up to the group.

"Hey Tidus, get a room!" Krystal yelled. By this time Tidus had tackled Yuna (gently) and was rolling around on the ground.

"Hey, I wouldn't be talking if I were you." came Tidus' reply, which caused her to hush up and turn many shades of red and pink.

Soon everyone got together and started planning what they were going to do for the Prom. After a few suggestions, they were finally able to come up with a plan. They would have most of the light, be little torches; the moon would be the rest of the lighting. They would have glass tables for people to sit at, and for the refreshments. A stage would be set up were the beach starts. There will be a King and Queen of the prom. All the girls emphasized that part. All the guys didn't really care.

"Why don't you girls come up with the crown designs?" Called the boys from a safe distance.

"THAT WOULD BE SO COOL!" all girls screamed with delight.

"We're dead." All the boys whispered.

Quietly the boys ran for their lives and into their rooms and locked the doors, but Tidus and Jason hid in there cars. They had made it to safety before the girls would pelt them with questions and use them as experiments. Well soon days past, the sunset, the sun rose, and preparations for the prom were in effect. When the Prom was about a month away Jason asked a question to Yuna, Krystal, and Tidus.

"Hey, why don't you three move in with me? I have too big of a house, I don't think you have a place to stay after graduation, and I could use the company."

"We have all seen your house and it's quite small. Not only that it's sort of creepy." commented Krystal.

"That's because that's the only part I let you see." countered Jason.

"Oh really…then show us."

"Fine."

Jason suddenly pulled out a tube about the size of a bat, and pulled out big blue sheets of paper. They were the blue prints to his house.

"My house is divided into 4 sections; each section has a bathroom, kitchen, bedroom, work area for school, arcade room, and theater. I designed it so that Cloud, Aerith, Yuna, and I could live in it when we were younger, but I could take care of Yuna legally, and as for Cloud and Aerith, they lived in it until Cloud left with her because he was finally able to find a place live. I have the best security. Nothing can get in without being caught. You would be perfectly protected, plus I only have a couple of servants for company. So what do you think?"

The girls got into a little huddle and began to discuss stuff.

"Hey, Tidus do you think this is a little creepy." asked Jason curiously.

"Well sort of, but if they decide they will, were will we all be living."

"Well we will be on this half of the house. They will be living on the other side. Just so you know there is a secret door that will lead to Yuna's room. There is a gym in the backyard. There are tons of things you can do, so you will never get bored."

Finally the girls broke there little huddle.

"It depends…where are we going to sleep? How will our stuff get there? Do we have a hot tub in the bathroom?"

"To answer your first question: you will live in the east side of the house. You each get your own rooms. You also get your well wanted privacy. There are cameras in every room and they are voice activated so you can turn them off if you want. To answer your second question your stuff is already there, plus a couple of surprises. Thirdly, yes you do have a hot tub/jacuzzi in your bathrooms." He answered with a surprised look as the girls almost suffocated him with hugs, which is hard to imagine since he is stronger than both of them.

Days later the beach was completely ready for the prom, the only problem was that the prom wasn't for another half month. All it needed was the people. The girls went shopping for dresses. But the guys decided to go in armor. They thought it would be awesome if they went in armor. The armor they were thinking of was hard to come by, for it was strong but it doesn't make a sound; plus even though it is near skin tight, it is quite flexible. Luckily Jason could provide them with this armor. He worked on the sets of armor for a few weeks, but he had his specially made.

-**Meanwhile with the Girls**-

They had scattered throughout the store searching for the perfect dress.

Aerith- She choose a light pink dress that flowed to the floor, it was sleeveless dress with a slit from the middle of her thigh that ran down the right side. Next she had boots that came up to about her knee. Lastly she decided that she would have her hair put up in a bun.

Krystal- (Author: If you know Bellandy from Oh My Goddess, she bought that dress except for the blue and yellow part of the dress it is black and silver. Look it up if you don't know what I'm taking about.) Then she wore the necklace that Jason had given her before she had been taken from the winter resort. Next she would put her mid-length hair in a pony tail.

Paine- picked a dress similar to Lulu's, and kept her hair in its usual state.

Rikku- (Author: Everyone knows that Rikku's type of dress can only be explained by the word SKIMPY.) of course she got the usual yellow dress with no back, showed her stomach, a most of her legs and arms. She wanted to have her hair in the way she usual does in FFX-2.

Yuna- Yuna wore a night-time sky-blue dress. The front of it was cut in a sharp V which only showed a little cleavage. The dress, than had a slit on both sides, that were from the knee down. She was going to have her hair the way she does in FFX-2.

The boys think that the girls don't need make up, because they are beautiful just the way they are, but you all know how girls always insist wearing the stuff.

-**The Night of the Dance**-

All girls were picked up by the 'knights in shining armor'. Most of the guys picked the girls up in cars but as for Cloud, Tidus, and Jason picked theirs up with white mustangs (horses not cars!). When everyone met at the beach, they all stood there; taking in the sight of what the girls had come up with and set up.

"WOW!" Tidus exclaimed, "You girls really know how to make our last prom awesome."

"Thanks." they giggled.

Suddenly hundreds of kids screeched up in their cars with their dates. Then the DJ started the music. All the students began to dance except for Tidus and Yuna who were sitting on a bench watching the sunset.

"It's so beautiful." She whispered so only he could hear.

He pulled her closer to her, "But you're more beautiful." He commented with a slight smile.

They sat there in silence while Rikku hide in a bush taping what was going on. When Yuna let out a sign he asked "Is something wrong?"

"Well aren't you going to kiss me?"

He was taken back by this. He didn't know she wanted him to kiss her.

"Do you want to?"

Before she could answer he had placed her on his lap and started to passionately kiss her. At first she was stiff, but soon she relaxed herself and allowed him to explore her mouth. After breaking their kiss she thought the night couldn't get any better. A clumsy boy went up onto the stage and cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. Before long every young adult, was present, except for Jason. He went behind a tree and pulled out his phone.

"Hey Sephiroth."

"Hey Jason, what's going on?"

"The College Prom. Do you think you could come over here?"

"I don't know let me check my schedule…I guess I could. Why do you ask?"

"I sense strong hatred in air." his deep voice answered, "I think it is almost _Time_."

"Okay. I'll be there as fast as I can."

"Thank you."

"Who was that?" came the loving voice of his date.

"No one in particular." he plainly said.

"We are about to clarify the King and Queen of our 20th Annual Prom!"

A silence went over the crowd, every ear anxiously to hear if any of them had been chosen.

"Let's get started…first the QUEEN IS…Yuna!"

Her surprised reaction obviously showed that she didn't know she was that popular. The crowd was in an uproar. Clapping and appraisals could be heard throughout the entire beach as she walked up onto the stage.

"And now…the KING IS…Jason!"

He too was surprised. He looked in Tidus' direction. His sad expression sent knives into Jason's heart.

'Poor Tidus…He deserves to be chosen! Not me!' he rationalized in his thoughts.

* * *

Sorry to leave you people hanging once again. I just had to stop there. So come back if you want to see how it ends. Please review! 


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you for the review(s). They encourage me to write on.

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own FFX. Life sucks doesn't it?

* * *

**

_**Chapter 10**_

Jason walked casually as a slight wind danced with his long coat. When he got up there they placed a crown on his head, as they had done to Yuna. After they did the announcer said:

"Let's give a round of applause to the King and Queen."

A thought suddenly hit Jason. He walked to the announcer a whispered something in his ear.

"It seems that the king would like to decrown himself and give it too…Tidus!"

Suddenly both Yuna and Tidus were shocked.

'Why is he doing this?' they both thought to themselves.

"Come on up here Tidus!"

The crowd burst into a loud noise. Apparently most of them thought that it was cool that Jason was giving Tidus the crown instead of him. Well anyway he walked up there with only a hint of a blush. When he got up there Jason placed the crown on his head.

"Thank you Jason."

"Hey…you're the only one I can trust to dance with her." he commented with a smile.

Everyone cleared the dance floor. As the slow music began to play they held each other close and moved across the dance floor. Suddenly all the lights dimmed. Then one light showed the couple as they danced. It felt like the moonlight was following them wherever they went. Tidus searched the area to see where the light was coming from, he noticed Jason in the sky reflecting the moonlight of his metal wings. He smiled and held Yuna closer to his chest.

"Yuna, you look beautiful."

"I think it's the dress."

"No, it's the person inside the dress that is beautiful."

"Really?" she asked still doubting him.

"Would I lie to you?"

After a while everyone joined in. Without warning several large ice crystals crashed around the couple. People were beginning to panic and ran for there young adult lives.

"_What was that_." came a voice over Jason's headphone.

"_He's here Sephiroth_."

Acting quickly Cloud and Jason smashed through the crystals with ease, freeing their friends.

"What was that!" asked Tidus.

"Seymour…" Jason hissed "He had been brought back to life."

"How is that possible, Jason?" Yuna by this time was starting to get scared.

"Yuna's blood can bring people back from the dead! Her father destroyed the very thing that brought death. It would make sense that his offspring would bring life. That is why I have been protecting her." Jason informed them.

"Jason, why didn't I know of this?" Yuna said becoming more scared.

"I never told you…the night I killed your parents…one of your father's dieing wishes is for me to keep it a secret so you could live a normal life without worry."

"But that's not all that you kept from her…is it Jason?" Seymour's voice finally spoke up. "When you killed her parents, you forgot to mention something."

"What is he talking about?" her voice filled with even more worry.

"I don't know how to put it…" he hesitated. "All I can say is that I have been lying to you for years…when I referred to your parents and mine as different people…they were actually the one in the same."

Yuna crumbled to the ground as the words struck her heart. Seymour began to laugh as she sat on the ground. Jason hearing his laugh, extended his arm, hand opened, and directed at Seymour. A dark sphere formed around the floating Seymour. As Jason closed his hand, the ball began to get smaller. When it was about the size of a small toy-chest he cast his arm to the left; the ball then flew in that direction.

"Then that means that…"

"I'm your brother." Jason interrupted Yuna.

Everyone gasped.

"Jason, then tell me how did you protect me? There where times when no one was there and yet something kept protecting."

"Well…" Jason hesitated once again before pulling out a gun, and pointed the barrel at her heart said. "Do you trust me?"

"Um…" she didn't know what to say.

"Do you trust me?" he said, with more firm of a voice.

"Yes. I do trust you."

"Then don't move…anyone."

She winced as he pulled the trigger. The gun's sound rang throughout the area. The bullet split the air and punctured her shirt, but nothing else. Soon after Jason sank to his knees, and plucked out the bullet from his chest.

"How is that possible?" exclaimed Tidus.

"It's a barrier…I started constructing it about 10 years ago…nothing can touch or harm her unless I permit it. When any weapon, like a bullet or a sword, comes in contact with the barrier I take the damage not her."

"That explains a lot..." said Tidus rubbing the back of his head, only to receive a death glare from Yuna.

Once again jagged ice crystals sank into the sand. There in the sky was Seymour. He wasn't hurt by Jason's attack. Only this time held wielded a spear the length of a lamppost.

"This should be quick and easy." came an unfamiliar cocky voice.

In front of everyone's eyes as the full moons light hit Jason's clothes, they change from dark black to bright white. Only Yuna and Krystal gasped. Everyone else was completely clueless what this meant.

"Don't worry you two, it's not like I'll try to hurt you this time." he turned towards the group with his heads tilted and a cocky smile on his face.

"Yuna why is Jason acting weird?" asked Rikku.

"When Jason was young his life was a living hell…so in his hatred this _Jason _was created. Now Jason has split personalities. The Jason we know…" Yuna informed

"…is not even the real one." he interrupted

"What do you mean? Jason has a good side and an evil side."

"Yes that is true. We both dwell in one body, therefore equaling each other out. Most of you have only seen one side of him. Yuna and Krystal have witnessed my strength before…for most of you this is your first encounter with me. All I can say is: don't get in my way…or else I have no other choice but to hurt you…" his eyes fell to the ground in shame.

"I believe I understand what you are saying…you were created to by your pain so if anyone attempts to hurt you or something you hold dear you destroy that person, and when I killed Seymour I took out your main target."

"You hit the bull's-eye there sister. That is why I had no choice but to cause you pain because you killed the thing I was after. Listen I'm…sorry. I'm sorry about that one night and killing our parents."

Once again everyone gasped.

"Hey, if it wasn't for you I would have never learned about my past, so no hard feelings." she smiled.

"Thanks." _Jason_ smiled back.

"Yuna, I thought that this was the bad side of Jason." Krystal whispered.

"Hey," Jason said accusingly "I may be his dark side but I am actually quite protective of her…in a complicated way. Now, time to deal with this idiot."

With that _Jason_ took off into the sky. _He _unsheathed both of _his _blades at _his _side. Seymour raised his spear in defense. They fought for about 20 minutes before Seymour was able to cast both _him _and _his _swords into the beach.

"I guess it's your turn to try..." _he _said coughing up sand.

Suddenly Jason's clothes changed color again.

"I guess so…" he said before taking off again.

He reached Seymour and unsheathed his biggest blade that was about double the size of one of his other swords.

"SHADOW BLAZE!" he yelled as the blade itself began to glow a black and extended the blade twice its own length. He drew the sword behind his head and brought it back over his head. The massive attack cast Seymour into the sea, and Jason's sword into the sand. Now his first two swords were on either side of Yuna, and the largest one was behind her. It looked sort of like a triangle of weaponry around the girl. Jason then glided down his friends.

"That was too easy."

"It looks like our guest is ready for another round of butt-whooping." Paine said pointing her finger.

"Oh…did I forget to mention Jason…that I'm immortal this time!" Seymour cockily yelled.

"That is impossible. Then I guess I'll try a different approach."

Jason opened his shirt and placed his hand around the gem imbedded in it. It was stubborn of course; soon it began to give due to the stress being put upon it. After it came off his chest his whole entire body began to glow with a dark aura. His body was then covered by a dark sphere. Then a bright flash occurred that blinded everyone for a couple of seconds. There in front of everyone stood two Jasons. One was wearing white, his hair black as coal, (this one is the evil side); while the other one was wearing black, his hair was vibrant silver (this one is the good side).

"Tidus come here." the silvered hair one finally spoke. His voice seemed deeper.

"What is it Jason?"

"I need you to do something. We will become spheres about the size of a blitzball. When I say so, push the two spheres together and they will make a powerful attack. It might hurt you, so wear these gloves while you're holding them." he instructed him as he handed armor covered gloves. "After that, use your Sphereshot…aim it at Seymour."

"Okay…are you the real Jason? Not the one we have known for years."

"Yes…I am…I can finally take these stupid sunglasses that have kept me from seeing what this world is really like."

As he said that he took off the glass and in his hand he crushed them. No one was able to see his eye color for the moonlight covered his irises. Soon he looked at his 'evil' copy.

"Let's get started." said the copy.

"Let's."

They both had silver wings sprouting out of there backs. Then they began to encase themselves in their wings. One became a dark sphere while the other became a bright white sphere.

"Now Tidus!"

Tidus desperately tried to push the spheres together, but they were too stubborn.

"What's going on? I can't push them together."

"Here let me try. Light and Darkness don't mix together very well." Sephiroth answered jumping out of the shadows.

"What are you doing here?" Krystal asked.

"Jason suggested I come."

Cloud moved onto the light side and started pushing. Sephiroth focused on the dark side. At last their stubbornness gave up, and they began to become one sphere.

"You ready Tidus?" Sephiroth wondered.

"Oh course, I hate Seymour…if I can do anything to get rid of him I am always ready."

Sephiroth threw it up into the air as Tidus launched himself into the sky. Spinning, circling, and twisting his way into the air Tidus aimed. Time slowed down as he focused all his energy to aim that deadly attack. Everyone froze where they stood, not willing to move even the slightest amount. The sound of his shin coming in contact with the ball was barely heard. Once the ball was 5 feet away it started to grow to a massive size. You could have played Blitzball inside it. It eclipsed Seymour's body. As it was able to ensnare his entire body it began to react to his presence. Explosions occurred inside of it. Next a crimson fire erupted and consumed him. Suddenly it exploded causing everyone to hide their eyes. The dark side Jason was propelled into Sephiroth, knocking him over. The other Jason was thrown into the stage, sadly all of it collapsed on him.

"Jason!" Krystal screamed running over and throwing debris trying desperately to find him. She was soon followed by Sephiroth.

"Step back." Sephiroth ordered.

Suddenly Jason burst out of the debris, clothes torn and a couple of scratches, but nothing serious. For the first time everyone was able to see the silver eyes that he possessed. Even looking at them caused you to cringe, like he was able to read your very soul.

"What?" he stammered.

"Nothing at all." everyone said quickly.

"Hey Tidus…nice job. We probably won't have to worry about Seymour any more."

Or so he thought, for as he turned his back a spear flew directed at him. The dark Jason quickly pushed the real Jason out of the way. It pierced his chest cavity. He sat there on his knees, with a blank stare on them.

"Jason…"

"Yes Jason…"

"He is still alive...The attack that could have killed sin didn't work. I guess you have no other choice…now do you?"

"I guess I don't…rest my friend…I will see you soon."

As he started to fall to the ground his body began to disappear into pyerflies. Jason was frozen…I guess Seymour wasn't lying when he said he was immortal, but even to survive that caliber of an attack is ridiculous.

"Jason." Yuna voice drenched in worry.

"He was as much a part of me as everyone here is!" his fists tightened, his blood boiled.

The wind began to pick up and created a tornado of sand around Jason. The earth beneath him shook slightly, clouds began to form above him, next the sand turned into glass. It left a cyclone of glass surrounding his three swords and himself. The glass in front of him shattered, exposing a cockily smiling guado to his silver eyes.

"You will pay for everything…If I have to give me life to ensure a peaceful future for my friends including my sister…I will." With this he flew at Seymour, his silver eyes filled with hatred and sorrow.

"No Jason…we need you here with us." Krystal whispered to herself; eyes filled with oncoming tears.

He disappeared from Seymour's sight and reappeared behind him. Constricting his arms behind him he shouted.

"If I can't destroy you physically then I will destroy in another way!"

"SOUL SHATTER!"

All of the earth seemed to call out to him, adding to his strength. Sand flowed up to him, trees swayed in the wind, water from the seas rivers and oceans shot up towards him, the moonlight seemed to focus in on him, the Farplane began to glow with as a white fire; then it began to flow throughout the sky make a path of white light, thousands of roars were soon heard; monsters also seemed to help him, machina had also answered the his voice. It was a sight to see! Fire, lightning, water, wind, earth, nature, light, darkness surround the two men…then the Farplane's light reached Jason. It was so bright that it would have given you a good feeling inside, even in the bad times. Seymour yelled as he felt his soul being torn apart bit by bit. The sun began to rise as he had finished his final attack. The smoke cleared as the sun brightened the day. Jason stood there steam rose from his body. Everyone ran to see if he was okay.

"Jason your okay!" Yuna yelled as she embraced him in a hug. "Brother?"

"No I'm not. Remember what I told you about the Oblivion Technique? I had to give up something in order to save all of yours."

"What was it?" Yuna asked releasing him.

"My life…now all I know is that nothing else can harm you in this world."

"You can't leave us…" said Krystal in a low voice. "You are the reason I live each and ever day!"

She couldn't hold back the tears that forced their way pass her eyelids. She began to cry into his chest.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered into her ear as he embraced her hugged. "…but you must be strong without me…find your own strength…live a normal life…be free of worry and sorrow."

By this time he had picked her off the ground where she could be level with his eyes. She dried her eyes to look into his. They seemed to say "_Be strong, I will always be with you, even in death."_ Without warning he pulled her face closer to his and gave Krystal, her first and last kiss he could ever give her. She was caught off guard but soon she relaxed and deepened the passionate kiss.

"I will always be with you." he said putting her on the ground and lifting the necklace he had given her. "As long as the fire in this gem burns I am by your side."

"Hey Jason, it was a pleasure working with you." Sephiroth said.

"Ditto." Cloud replied.

"Thank you. Aerith keep Cloud in check, same goes for you Yuna…keep Tidus in check." he said with a smile. "Tidus, I can trust you to take care of her, right?"

"You bet, anything." he whispered lowering his head.

"Everyone look after each other. You are the greatest friends a guy could ask for."

With those words he stepped into his triangle of swords, and put crossed his arms across his chest. Little by little his feet became stone; his legs followed; it got to his chest; spread to his outspread wings; lastly it covered his head completely. His eyes filled with a calm happiness starring into the distance. A couple days later a funeral was held for him. The military, news reporters, almost everyone in Spira was there to say goodbye.

_**-FIN- **_

_**OR SO IT SEEMS...

* * *

**_

Okay that was my first fic. I hope you all enjoyed it. But it doesn't have to end here if you, the readers, want, I can continue writing this story, because I have a couple of ideas if I get enough reviewers saying that they would love it if I continued.

_THANK YOU TO ALL MY FAITH REVIEWERS:_

**DARKEST SOUL**

**TIDUS4YUNA (now TIDUSYUNA)**

**JAPJAP THADE**

and

the anonymous reviewer:

**DARKPHOENIXSAGA**

PEACE OUT!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FFX.

Chapter 11

Author: Thank you for the review(s). I guess I can't keep you people from dying or crying over Jason's death, but I will continue with this story. I hope you enjoy it.

A month of school was left. Jason had taken from them about a week ago. Yuna had gotten depressed, but soon, with the help of Tidus, got over his death (not entirely, because that would have been heartless of her). Sephiroth had told her 'Stop grieving over the past…he did that so you could live in this world without any worry.' On the other hand Krystal wasn't eating or sleeping. Her friends desperately tried to comfort her, but their efforts seemed to be in vain.

"Why did you leave me? I know you said be strong, but I can't be strong unless you are here with me." she whispered to herself.

Her heart ached…every night and she wished he was with her to hold her…to comfort her tormented heart… to tell her everything will be okay. The morning came quickly. Krystal stood in front of the statue covered with flowers and other things.

"Why?" she asked in no one particular.

"To protect you…"

She turned to see Sephiroth.

"What do you want?" she tried not to seem in a mean tone, but that is how it came out.

"Just to check on you…I promised Jason I would."

"Then you must know why would he do this to all of us? I already know that it was his only choice and that he wanted to protect us from the immortal Seymour, but…"

"I don't know his reasons why, but I do know that he would have gladly given his life to make sure that you and the rest of his friends were safe from anything that would harm you. So please don't be strong for Jason, but be strong for yourself. I know that he would have said the same thing."

"Sephiroth…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you…"

"No problem."

-Meanwhile in the Farplane-

"MAN IT'S BORING HERE! All you do is float around."

"Hey Jason." came a loving voice.

"Who are you?" he gruffly said.

"Don't you recognize me?"

"Nope."

"I'm Aerith."

"But you're not dead!"

"I'm a Cetra remember? I can talk to you even though you are dead. The only bad thing is that it's a telepathic power. You can only speak with me in my mind."

"How is everyone?"

"Not good…Yuna is strong so she is doing fine but…"

"It's has to do with Krystal…doesn't it?"

"Yes she isn't eating or sleeping."

"I feared this."

"Would you like to talk to her, to help her be strong on her own?"

"I would love to."

"You have a limited time to talk to her…I hope it will be long enough. Only she will be able to touch you, everyone else can see you."

"Got it!"

-Meanwhile with Krystal-

She lay on her bed holding her legs close to her chest as she cried into them. Soon she heard a knock on the door. She quickly dried her tears as he knob turned, revealing Aerith.

"I came to if you wanted anything to eat?"

"I don't know if I can eat. (dramatic pause) Aerith…have you ever felt that when you loose someone dear to you, and they tell you to be strong for them, but you just don't know how?"

"No not that I can remember. Can you please try to eat everyone is worried that you might starve yourself?"

"I'll try."

"Thank you."

She left with a silent click of the door.

"You told me to be strong…I try every day, but it quickly shatters."

"Then I'll strengthen it as much as I can…" came a deep voice from the shadows.

Jason stepped out of the shadows. She released her legs and ran to his open arms. He comforted her as tears of joy streamed down her face.

"I thought you were dead."

"I am…but Aerith is allowing me to speak with you for a limited time."

"Oh…"

"Listen…I want you to know that I love you. I'm sorry that I sacrificed myself to destroy Seymour, I'm sorry for causing you so much pain, but please don't make my sacrifice in vain by you sit here feeling sorry for yourself. Live your life the way you wanted, even though I won't be in it. Your friends can be your strength. You have nothing to worry about. I told Sephiroth to check up on you every now and then, so you should be fine. I sorry if I sound harsh, but sooner or later you will have to deal with it."

"It's okay…I needed a stern talking to anyway."

They stood there for a couple minutes taking in each other's presence.

"Do you have any questions?" asked Jason.

"Not really."

"Okay then…you know the big slab of stone in my room?"

"Yes."

"Could you give that to our science teacher? He said that he could translate it. There is also a long sword hanging on the wall, give that to Sephiroth, and tell him thanks."

"Okay…that will be no problem at all."

She held onto him as if she would never let go. He sensed that she was tired and walk her over to the couch. They both sat down. She was attached to his arm so he didn't move while she fell asleep on his shoulder. Footsteps were heard on the stairs. Jason cringed.

'_anyone other then Aerith sees me, my cover is blown.' _Jason thought to himself.

Luckily for him it was Aerith.

"Hello Jason, I see you was able to get her to get some sleep."

"It took awhile though." he said with a toothy smile.

"No one knows you are here."

"Good."

She set the tray of food down on the table.

"Do you think you could get Cloud up here, I would like to talk to him."

"Sure."

She left as quickly as she had come. A few minutes passed before Cloud appeared in the room.

"How's it going, Cloud?"

"Not the same since you left."

"I figured that much."

"Listen carefully…" he instructed cloud. "I know how you have felt about Aerith for some time now, and I guess I won't be using this anytime soon; so you can have it."

He handed a small cube to Cloud. As his friend look at the box confused, Jason opened it up. Cloud had a smile on his face that he hadn't shown in a long time.

"Thanks Jason. How did you know I was going to…you know."

"I was sort of born with a seventh sense, no not like a sixth sense, but the ability to almost read the feelings of others. I sensed that you had this great love for her, and most likely going to pop the question."

"Thanks so much. Soo…how's everything in the Farplane?"

"Boring! all you do is float around and look at flowers. Not that flowers aren't nice. it's just that…"

"There's nothing to do."

"Precisely."

"Well I better get going Jason."

"See ya."

The night slowly faded as did Jason's body. Minute by minute his figure began to fade. Right before he left he gave one last kiss to the girl he would forever be parted from.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FFX.

**Author:**Hey Thanks for the reviews. I am almost done writing this story. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12

-THE NEXT MORNING-

Krystal awoke without Jason.

"_Where did he go?"_

Then she remembered that he told her he was only allowed to be with her for a limited time.

"Well I better got give the stuff like he asked me to do."

Krystal did exactly what Jason had asked. Mr. Russell was the teacher Jason spoke about. He was quite smart but he was a child at heart.

"Thank you so much Krystal."

"No problem Mr. Russell."

"I'm deeply sorry about his death."

"It's okay."

"Well I better get started on this thing."

-HOURS LATER-

"Fascinating! According to this stone Jason can be brought back, but apparently there is a bad side to it also. I must find out if there is a way to avoid it." The scientist explained to himself.

Days began to pass. After a week flew away, Mr. Russell finally translated the stone.

"Oh! This is wonderful! I got to call Krystal."

So he did. The news practically killed her.

"Yes, after examining the rock there is a way to bring him back after using that technique."

"That's the best news I have heard in a long time."

"The only difficulty is getting him back."

"What do we have to do?"

"Well…"

It took about 20 minutes to answer the question, but finally he finished.

"Okay, so all we have to do is go to each temple and find one of the shards of the gem he wore on his chest?"

"Precisely."

"Okay. I'm going to go get the others together."

Krystal hung up and furiously dialed another number.

"Yuna!"

"What…what happened?"

"Professor Russell found a way to bring back Jason!"

"That awesome!"

"Yuna call everyone."

All of Jason's friends met at Yuna's house. Cloud, Aerith, Yuna, Tidus, Sephiroth, Krystal, Rikku, and Gippal were all there.

"Good now each one of us can go to each temple."

Each person went there separate ways. Everyone contacted each other when they arrived at their destination.

"Sephiroth, do you see the shard?"

"Yes. Wait something approaching."

Just after he stated it a ROAR erupted from above him. Drawing his sword quickly he blocked the massive tail that had attacked. The force caused the silver haired man to sink into the ground.

"_This enemy has some power._" Sephiroth thought.

The unknown monster attacked again but this time with its claws. This just pushed him deeper into the ground.

"Time to get serious!"

(AUTHOR: TOTALLY)

The male burst from the earth's clutches.

"NOVA SLASH!" Sephiroth cried.

His blade glowed a deep crimson red. As he slashed a large red wave followed. I literally sliced the monster in two. After the attack the enemy dissolved. He approached the entrance to the temple. Right above the door was the shard, imbedded in the emblem. The others had retrieved their shards but with a lot more ease. After everyone had contacted their worried friend, they meet back at Besaid beach.

"What took ya Sephiroth?" Rikku asked.

"I ran into some complications."

"Oh, so that explains why you are late."

"Okay…getting off that subject…" interrupted Gippal. "so what do we do next?"

"According to Mr. Russell, we need to go to where his body was." Krystal informed.

"So we need to go to his statue?" Tidus asked.

"Yes precisely. The only disadvantage of this is that he can't be touched for 24 hours."

"Yes Mam'!" everyone announced in unison.

"Okay then everyone let's get this show on the road."

The group gathered around the sculpture. Carefully Tidus and Yuna placed the jewel pieces in the original place where they had been before. Together the couple put the last piece in place. Soon after the statue began to glow. Suddenly the light faded. Everyone gave a depressed look.

"It doesn't seem like it worked." Krystal admitted.

"Think again." Sephiroth informed.

They all looked at his outstretched arm, pointing to something in the sky. A shooting star seemed to be heading straight towards them. In mere seconds the star struck the sand near the water. Tons of smoke arose from the impact. Sand whipped around. After it cleared, everybody saw two metallic wing-like structures. Attached to them was a black form. It rose to its full height of six and a half feet.

"Jason it that you?" a voice filled with curiosity asked.

The figure didn't move a muscle. Slowly, but surely it turned around to reveal a smiling face everyone had missed for so long.

"Who else would it be?" he asked cheerfully.

No one moved towards him.

"What's wrong?" he wondered.

"Mr. Russell said we were no allowed to touch you for 24 hours, or your in beast will break loose." Krystal answered.

"Okay so I'll just wait here for now. Don't worry I'll be fine."

Everyone began to leave, but not before saying welcome back. Only Tidus, Yuna were the last ones to leave. Krystal remained by his side, but didn't touch.

-WITH MR. RUSSELL-

"Okay thanks Sephiroth. I'm going to work on this rock some more I return it."

-23 HOURS AND 50 MINUTES LATER-

"Wait there's a spot missing here. I have something that looks exactly like that missing stone somewhere in here."

The scientist was now throwing some papers and random things around his laboratory.

"AHA!" he found what he was looking for.

After that little exploring he placed it in the open place.

"Computer analyze." he ordered. "Now that I had the time I am almost done with the creation of the alphabet of this strange language."

It beeped repeatedly before spitting out a piece of paper. Intently he looked at the paper.

"CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! I need to talk to Krystal ASAP!"

He dropped the paper. It hit the ground softly. He fumbled around looking for the phone book.

"CRAP! Only 2 minutes left."

Swiftly he picked up his phone and dialed. It rang once…twice…

"Please pick up!"

"Hello?"

"Krystal!" his voice was urgent.

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm driving to the beach where Jason is."

"Good. You must hurry though!"

"Why?"

"Remember what I told you earlier?"

"Yes."

"Forget that. Part of the stone fragment was missing, and I just found it. That piece completely changed everything. It says now that if the one he loves doesn't show him that she feels the same…the beast will emerge! The bad news is its power will surpass that of Sin!"

"What!"

Her foot jammed down the pedal. Luckily she had received that car from Jason so it was quite fast. She only had one minute left. It took her about 40 seconds to get to her destination.

(Author: yeah I know it's seems a long time but I said it is.)

Quickly she parked the Vehicle. The only she could park…by completely destroying half the parking lot.

"Oh no…ten seconds left!"

She sprinted shooting sand up as she flew down the beach. There he was standing where he had been all day long. He faced her as she screamed to him.

"Jason!"

She launched herself into her friend's arms. Just before he could open his mouth or ask any questions, her lips were pressed against his. Small tears streamed down her delicate face as she placed all feelings for him into that kiss. Jason, dazed and shocked at her sudden actions of um…well of affection. His eyes noticed that she was crying.

"_Why is shecrying, and why is she kissing me like this? I can feel all her emotions…I never knew she felt this much for me."_

Tears welled up in his eyes as he closed them…enjoying this moment. He encircled her well-defined body and drew her as close as possible with his large arms. At this time he felt something begging for entrance. Eventually his teeth parted. This was probably the best day of his and her life.

"_Holy crap! Since when did she have this much lung power._"

She didn't want to this to end, but as they say all things must come to an end. They parted for a long deserved breath. Her heart could not believe all of her feelings put this much pressure on her heart. Krystal felt relieved that she could finally revealed these emotions and that Jason returned them just as powerful. Suddenly a deep voice roared.

"YOU WERE TOO LATE!"

Furiously Jason grabbed his head as if a deep pain that was once dormant had awakened. He sank to his knees as the agony increased. She backed away from him not knowing what to do. A massive shock wave pulsed from his body. This caused Krystal to fall backwards. Suddenly all was silent; the pain has ceased; something felt different to him. She stood up and ran over to him.

"Jason! Are you alright?"

His head lifted up and stared into here emerald eyes. She fell back in shock and froze.

"_What is wrong with me? Why I can't move!His eyes...what is happening?"

* * *

_

**Author:** He sorry to leave you hanging here, but how else will I be able to get you to come back and read it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FFX.

**Author: **Hey Thanks for the reviews. I am almost done writing this story. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 13 

"Krystal what's wrong?"

She couldn't speak. The words in her throat seemed to retreat into her stomach; not wanting to come out. Slowly he looked into the water to discover his blue eyes had just turned somewhat animal-like and were a deep crimson red. To him it seemed the water was freezing in place. His eyes had the ability to hypnotize people, but due to this extreme change nature appeared to be capable of being hypnotized. Jason's hold over her released as he staggered back from the ocean. What was happening to him?

As if reading his mind, Krystal asked: "Jason…what's happening to you?"

"I…don't know. If I remember things right, then it appears as if the 'demon' inside of me is being released. By midnight I will no longer be human."

"But we just got you back. I don't want to lose you again."

"I know…"

-Meanwhile with Tidus and Yuna-

The two were having a good night. First, after they had gotten Jason back, they had gone to a movie, gone out for dinner, and returned home to enjoy each others presence. They would talk about small things like their do's and don't's; their like's and dislike's, and other stuff like that.

"Well I tired of exploring our minds. I think I would like to explore something else." Yuna stated quite mischievously.

"Oh?"

-Back with Jason and Krystal-

"Krystal you must leave now. Get the others. By the time you are done with that I should already be the beast. Do all you can to kill me. I don't want to harm you or anyone for that matter."

"I…"

"**GOOOOOO!**" his voice, more like a roar, shouted.

Scared of what might happen next, she ran off to her car crying as she left.

"It seems as though this might be the last time I will be able to be with my friends."

The car squealed out of the parking lot.

"I'm so sorry Krystal. It's for the best."

His skin began to turn into hard silver-like metallic scales. His wings sprouted and began to grow larger. Jason's teeth sharpened. Soon his body started to grow and keep growing, but only slightly (about 1 cm a minute). Along with this increase in size the pain caused him to become unconscious.

-Meanwhile with Yuna and Tidus-

Her small hand explored his torso while her mouth explored his mouth. They heard a screech of rubber and a slam of a car door. Soon after, a banging was heard. Tidus accidentally rolled off the coach. He took Yuna with him. BANG! They landed on the ground in a heap.

"Ouch…"

"Sorry Yuna. I sort of got carried away."

"Don't you mean I got carried away?"

"Hahaha…you got a point."

The two opened the door to reveal a sobbing Krystal.

"What's wrong?" Yuna asked.

"Jason…" she started, but couldn't finish because she collapsed on the ground.

The girl's friend stabilized her while she stood. Yuna lead her to the coach.

"Tell me what's wrong."

"It's Jason…the stone was misinterpreted. It actually said if I didn't show him that I loved him then his inner beast would be released. Knowing his past this beast is greater than Sin. Right now he is in the process of turning into it. By the time we get everyone he will be completely transformed."

"Well…"

"That's not all. He wants us to kill him."

"What?"

That instant a large roar erupted from out of no where.

"We must hurry Tidus, before Jason destroys the world. If Sin could do that in a week what do you think Jason could do?"

"You're right Yuna. Krystal, come with us. We will most likely need you to help fight him."

The gathered everyone to confront the new Jason. Quietly the slipped out of their vehicles and walked towards the small figure in the distance. No one made a sound as they approached him. He suddenly twitched and turned around. Right as he was facing them directly he began to fade.

"JASON!" Krystal yelled.

The illusion instantly was gone when she screamed his name. From Tidus' point of view Jason was replaced with a two rows of teeth. Everyone looked at their city-sized friend glared at them in the moonlight. His dragon-like body covered most of the 100,000 foot beach. His wings were gigantic and his fierce eyes scared most of them. Jason took no more time to attack. He reared back his enormous skull and blew black fire towards them. Acting quickly all of the men grabbed a woman and jumped.

"Sephiroth, keep him busy." Krystal ordered.

"And what will you be doing?"

"Tidus and everyone else will try to distract him long enough for Cloud to get me near that jewel on his chest."

"Ready?" The silver haired swordsman asked.

"Ready!" everyone shouted.

"GO!"

The dragon tried to block every attack that came and him, but thanks to his large size and little room to maneuver he was hit by most of them. His wounds began to regenerate whenever he was damaged. Luckily for Cloud and Krystal his attention was to much focused on the others.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes go for it."

Cloud stabbed his sword into the large gem. An intense light flooded the area. Suddenly the light disappeared along with Jason's girlfriend. The monster froze for a few seconds before jumping into the air roaring loudly.

Krystal found herself drifting in darkness…darkness that seemed to have no end. Her heart felt heavy as though the worst thing in the world had just happened to her. The pain kept increasing by the second. Was this the pain she felt or was it someone else's. As she drifted she didn't notice a small figure in the distance. It neared her floating form. It was Jason! His body was suspended on what seemed to be a wall of flesh. Things that appeared to be veins were connected to his skin as well as wrapping around him and supporting his weight. Most of his arms and face was visible.

"Jason!" she screamed.

He didn't move. Krystal advanced slowly as she tried to get to his 'sleeping' form.

"Jason…please wake up."

Her eyes filled with tears as she wrapped her arms around his visible neck. The droplets traveled down his body, and when they made contact with the veins they ejected from his body.

"Please…I..I…love you."

That instant she kissed his lips lovingly. Her death grip on his neck tightened so nothing could pry her from him. His arms slowly surrounded her small frame. All the veins soon shot out of his body freeing him from his prison. A weak voice broke her sobbing.

"Hey, thanks but I can't breath…"

The tears still flowed, but they were no longer tears of sadness.

"What do we do now Jason?"

"We need to go to the head. We are currently in my chest. When we get to the head we will need to confront by darkest side."

Steadily the two traveled for what seemed like hours before they even saw a glimpse of light.

"That's the place."

Once they reached it swords appeared next to Jason. They looked pretty deadly if you asked anyone, but a white-clad man turned to face the duo.

"So I see she found a way in…"

"It's time to end this once and for all."

"Bring it." Jason's double sneered.

In the blink of an eye Jason had stabbed on of his swords through the chest of his enemy and decapitated him.

"They always say your worst enemy is the one inside of you. Let's go Krystal…"

That instant they found themselves on the beach with their friends looking weirdly at them.

"Is it really you Jason?" Tidus asked.

"Yes…yes it is."

A week had passed after the incident. Tidus and Yuna were sitting in the living room.

"Tidus, do you know where Jason and Krystal are?"

"No but I'm sure they are just fine."

There was a silence until Tidus disturbed it.

"Yuna…I have a question for you?"

"What is it?"

Getting down on one knee Tidus asked.

"Will you marry me?"

"…oh Tidus…I…um…Yes! Yes I will marry you!"

4 sets of eyes watched as the two went into a kissing frenzy.

"I guess they have no longer a need for us." a blonde haired man said.

"Shall we go?" a brown haired woman asked.

"Yes…we will watch over them while they live. Krystal…Cloud…Aerith…It's time to go…"

Both men spread their wings and flew off into the sky.

* * *

**Author: **Well that's the end of the story I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thanks for your support in this story bye! 


End file.
